Fitting Pieces Together
by nebula2
Summary: Complete(Sequal to Together Again)The students at Eden Hall are getting ready to go home for the Christmas holidays. However, for some Ducks the holidays aren't turning out like they expected.
1. Finals

Charlie's POV:  
I stared at the test paper before me. By this time into my math final the numbers were starting to blur together. I hated math. Especially algebra but I had done okay in the class the entire semester and I was determined not to let this final ruin that.  
I glanced around the room quickly needing to take a break from the numbers. I saw Connie very calmly working on her test. This stuff came easy to her. Luis was busy chewing on the eraser on his pencil. Goldberg was frantically erasing a whole bunch of things. Julie smiled at me as our eyes met. At least I wasn't the only one looking around the room. Adam had his head propped up on his left hand as he slowly worked on the test.  
I took a deep breath and then turned back to my paper and the next problem. I couldn't wait until finals were over especially this math final which was the last test and class for the day. After this I had only one more final, history, the next day and our music class was meeting on the last day before Christmas break and then we would be free. Ms. Delaney had promised that we would have fun in the class tomorrow. I have a feeling she knew she wouldn't get much done on our final day before break.  
It wasn't long afterwards that I noticed that my classmates started finishing the test. Connie was the first one done and she quietly took her test up front to the teacher and then left the classroom. Julie was next followed by Guy and then I lost track of who was leaving as I tried to concentrate on my own test.  
I finished the test with about five minutes left. I stood up and made my way to the front with my completed test. As I did so I noticed that there was only three people still working on the test. One was a girl name Abby that I didn't know well and the other two were my friends. Luis was looking frantic but at least he was writing and not chewing on the eraser. The third person was Adam which had me surprised. Adam was better in math than I was. I would have figured he would be one of the first ones done.  
I placed my test paper on top of the pile on Mr. Mathews desk and headed out of the class room. Out in the hallway I found Linda waiting for me.  
"How do you think you did?" she asked me as I took her hand and we headed outside.  
"I think I did okay," I told her. "You?"  
"Same thing. Now I just got to get through my English final tomorrow," she said making a face. The two classes that Linda and I didn't have together were History and English.  
"I'll take your English final for you if you take my History final," I told her.  
"I wish we could do that," Linda told me with a laugh. "So any special plans for Christmas?"  
"No. Its just my mom and me. We don't really do anything special but its just nice to be able to spend the entire day together," I told her. What I didn't mention was that my Mom was thinking about inviting Coach Bombay over for Christmas dinner which could mean that Adam would be over at my house too depending on what plans Adam had for the holidays.  
"That must be nice to spend the day together. In my family we usually open the presents together and then everyone scatters their own way. I think I remember one Christmas when we were all actually eating dinner together at the dinning room table. Usually someone ends up eating somewhere other than the dining room."  
"Well when there is just two of you its easier for everyone to be together than if there are six different people," I commented. Linda had two brothers and a sister so with her parents they had a family of six. I had always wanted a sibling, I didn't much care if it was a brother or a sister. I had met her family once this semester when I went over to her house for dinner one Friday night. They were nice people but they weren't exactly the closest family I had ever met even though they didn't seem to fight a lot. Linda said they didn't fight that much even when they didn't have a guest it was just that they didn't spend a lot of time together.  
Linda and I headed for the bus stop. We were going to go into town and having dinner at a nearby restaurant instead of eating in the cafeteria. We weren't going to see each other once we both headed home for the holiday break until we came back to Eden Hall after the new year.  
  
Guy POV:  
After I got finished with the math final I met up with Connie who was waiting out in the hallway for me. I felt pretty good about how I did on the final. After all my girlfriend was a math wiz and she had spent a lot of time helping me study in the days leading up to the final.  
Together we headed back to our dorm building and then settled down on the couch in front of the tv in the common room. The cafeteria wouldn't be open for dinner for about another hour.  
It wasn't long before the rest of our friends started wandering into the common room and joined us in front of the tv. Before long the tv was just background noise as we all chatted about how our family usually celebrated Christmas or in Goldberg's case Hanukkah, which had already started.  
"We always go to a ski resort for Christmas," Julie was saying. "Christmas is the only time of the year that both my parents can manage to get time off together so we always use the time to get away from the house for a family vacation. My family will pick me up at the airport and then we'll go right from there to the ski resort."  
"That's cool," I heard Connie say beside me. "My family usually spends the holidays in Michigan with my Mom's family but we're not going this year. My father hasn't been feeling well lately and doesn't feel up to making the trip."  
"Is it anything serious?" Julie asked concerned.  
"No. The doctor told him he was working too hard and was under too much stress. He forced my Dad into taking a leave of absence from his job for a little bit. My mom says he has been driving her crazy around the house. My younger sister has been hanging out at her best friends house a lot after school."  
"I just can't wait to get away from the cold and the snow," Russ commented. "It was fun at the beginning but I'm starting to miss the warmth."  
"Our spoiled California kid," I commented with a smile.  
"Hey I'm with Russ," Luis said as he finally came into the common room. "Its too cold to be December."  
"You can't have Christmas without snow," I told our warm weather Ducks.  
"Yeah, how does Santa get to your houses without snow for the sleigh," Averman joked.  
I heard the door to the dorm building open again and looked back toward the hallway to see Adam walk by the common room. I heard his footsteps go up the steps. I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't come in and hang out with us. I didn't have to much of a chance to speculate though as our argument over what kind of weather you need for Christmas continued.  
"You can keep your snow, and reindeer, and sleighs and I'll keep my warm holiday weather with or without Santa," Russ said.  
"Christmas isn't about the weather guys. Its about family and being together," Connie said beside me.  
"And the presents. You can't forget the presents," Portman said with an evil grin.  
Connie picked the throw pillow sitting next to her up and threw it across the room at him. Portman ducked and the pillow hit the wall behind him. He then grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Connie. Instead of hitting Connie though the pillow hit me.  
"Hey, what have I done to you," I said as Connie grabbed the pillow from where it had fallen on the floor after hitting me.  
"She's your girlfriend," Portman told me. The situation went down hill from there. Soon all three throw pillows were being thrown around the room. It was lucky for us that the teacher that stayed in the dorm at night was usually no where to be found until around seven o'clock at night. If he had been we all would have been trouble.  
The pillow fight continued until Goldberg happened to look at the clock and realized that the cafeteria was now open. As the others grabbed their coats and headed toward the cafeteria I told Connie that I wanted to go upstairs and see if Adam wanted to come with us.  
"I didn't even see him come in," Connie said as we trudged up the steps.  
"He came in shortly after Luis joined us. He must have been one of the last ones to finish the test along with Luis," I replied.  
I stopped outside his dorm room and knocked. My knock got no answer. Connie reached past me and knocked on the door. Again we got no answer.  
"Maybe he already left again," Connie said.  
"Maybe," I said not convinced. Something was going on with Adam lately but I had no clue as to what it was.  
"Let's go Guy. I'm getting hungry," Connie said zipping up her coat.  
"Okay," I replied and followed her down the steps.  
"Oh I forgot to mention this earlier," Connie suddenly said as we cut through the snow covered grassy area between our dorm and the cafeteria. "Julie was telling me about a roller hockey team that Eden Hall has in the spring. She found out about it from Scooter. It isn't an official sport yet but most of the schools we compete with in ice hockey have teams. The teams are organized and coached by the students as the faculty advisor supervises but doesn't get directly involved. Seems Scooter and a sophmore got the roller hockey team here at Eden Hall started up last year. Julie said Scooter invited any of us whose interested to try out for the team after the holiday break."  
"And I take it your interested," I commented a smile coming to my face. I could tell by the fact that she was talking quickly that she was not only interested but trying to get me interested in the idea too. I really didn't need much convincing but I wanted to have a little fun with her.  
"I think it would be fun, don't you?"  
"I guess," I told her as we walked into the cafeteria.  
"Oh, come on Guy. You've got to at least go to try outs with me," Connie said to me pleadingly.  
I couldn't keep from laughing anymore. As soon as I did Connie knew that I had been messing with her. She hit me playfully upside the back of the head and then said "So you'll do tryouts with me."  
"Sure I told her. Sounds like fun," I said still with a huge grin on my face.  
By the time we joined the other Ducks at the table Julie was telling the others about the roller hockey team. Some of the Ducks seemed interested and the others didn't. They said they were thinking about joining other extra curricular activities during the spring semester. It didn't really matter anyway because I had a feeling that even if we all tried out not all of us would have made it. Part way through our meal Scooter joined us and those of us that were interested started asking him questions about the roller hockey team. One thing I was curious about but didn't get a chance to ask was exactly who the other student coach was.  
  
There was a knock at our dorm room door later that evening. I was sitting on my bed glancing through history notes and across the room Charlie was doing the same thing.  
"Come in" Charlie called out.  
The door opened and Averman and Goldberg strolled in history books and notes in hand. We were getting together for a history study group to prepare for the history final the next day.  
"So we going to get started?" Averman asked as he pulled out the desk chair and sat down. Goldberg sat down on the end of Charlie's bed.  
"Wasn't Adam going to join us?" I asked.  
"I'll go get him," Charlie said getting up and leaving the room. Five minutes later he came back in with Adam following slowly behind him. I moved some of the stuff on my bed so that Adam could sit down on the bed.  
"You okay?" I asked him as he sat down on the bed and leaned up against the wall.  
"Yeah, I've just been feeling worn out the last few days. Its probably just the stress of finals. I'll be fine," Adam said sounding like he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince us.  
We got down to studying without any further discussion. All of us wanted to do well on this last final. I felt like I had done pretty well on all the other ones but this one had me nervous. History wasn't exactly my best subject and unfortunately it wasn't my roommates either. Averman and Adam were pretty good in the subject though which is why Goldberg, Charlie and I had convinced them to be a part of the study group. Adam, however, fell asleep halfway through the study session which I'm not sure how he managed because he was normally a fairly light sleeper. We had found that out during a camping trip the team had taken after winning the gold at the Junior Goodwill Team. All the sounds of the woods had kept waking Adam up so needless to say he got little sleep on the trip as did those of us who were sharing a tent with him.  
When we were done studying it took both me and Charlie to wake Adam up. I ended up going with him to the his room just to be sure he got there. As soon as he was in his own room Adam laid down on his bed and I think he was back to sleep before his head even hit the pillow. Something was definitely up with him. 


	2. Going Home For Christmas

Guy POV:  
The others were already gathered for breakfast when I sat my tray down on the table between Connie and Luis the morning of the twenty-second. Except for Adam, I was the last one to show up for breakfast. My teammates were already busy freaking out about their last final. Me, I had given up worrying about it earlier that morning at about two o'clock. Either I was going to pass it or I wasn't. Worrying about it wasn't going to get me anywhere.  
"Hey look its sleeping beauty," Averman joked as Adam finally joined us for breakfast.  
"Very funny Averman," Adam told him sitting down next to Fulton.  
"Yeah is that a new study method - sleeping during a study group?" Charlie asked with a grin on his face. Even I couldn't keep from chuckling at that one.  
"Very funny guys," Adam said cutting the waffle on the plate in front of him into pieces. "So I was a little tired last night."  
"A little. It took us ten minutes to wake you up last night," Charlie said. "You okay Adam?" Charlie asked growing serious.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about guys," Adam told us. I don't know about the others but I wasn't exactly convinced.  
Dean started telling a story about what he and Fulton had done the night before completely changing the breakfast conversation.  
The hours seemed to crawl by that morning. I couldn't wait until it was time for the history final. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I was looking forward to taking it. I was looking forward to getting it over with.  
As soon as I was done with the test I hurried back to the dorm. I knocked on the room that Connie shared with Julie to see if Connie was done with her English final yet. When I didn't get a reply I figured she was probably still taking it. I headed upstairs to start packing my stuff. My parents were coming to pick me up that night and I hadn't even started packing yet.  
In my room I got so involved with packing that I didn't even notice when Charlie came in until he came up behind me and yelled boo. I jumped and let out a yell much to Charlie's delight who stood there and laughed at me.  
"That isn't funny I told him," after I recovered from my scare. "You could give a guy a hard attack doing that."  
"Yeah, whatever," Charlie said a huge grin still on his face. "When you leaving?"  
"My parents said they'd be by to pick me up around eight tonight."  
"The whole clan coming?"  
"Probably. They always do."  
Charlie always referred to my family as the clan because we ended up doing a lot of things together. My family included my parents, an older sister, twin younger brothers and my two year old sister. Yeah that's right five kids. I don't know how my mom does it. In fact until I came to Eden Hall the longest time, and only time, I had been away from my family had been when I skated in the Junior Goodwill Games. Sometimes I wasn't sure who my staying at Eden Hall effected most - me or my family. I was definitely looking for to this holiday break and being home for awhile.  
"When are you going home?" I asked Charlie as I returned back to my packing.  
"My mom is picking me up early tomorrow morning. She's working late tonight so we figured it would just be better for me to stay here for the night."  
"You the only one?" I asked him. I knew that most of the other Ducks were leaving the dorm at some point during the evening.  
"No, Connie isn't going home until the morning either. We figured we'd stay up late watching tv and enjoy the quiet of the almost empty dorms," Charlie said. I knew from talking to some of the others who shared our dorms that a few others weren't leaving until the next day either but it looked as if Charlie and Connie were going to be the only Ducks around. I wasn't sure how much I liked that idea. It wasn't that I didn't trust either of them but anything could happen with them being alone. I considered calling my parents and telling them to pick me up the following day but I figured that might be just a little too obvious. Besides Charlie was my friend and Connie's friend. Nothing would happen.  
I went back to packing as Charlie started some of his packing. Before long I could hear more voices in the hallway as students finished up their last finals or classes and made there way back to the dorm eager to get out of school for the holiday break.  
For dinner we didn't eat at the school cafeteria. Instead Coach Bombay took us all out for pizza so that the team could be together one last time before we all went home.  
"Lover boy couldn't make it," Russ said tauntingly to Julie as we waited for our pizza.  
"Scooter already left for home," Julie answered him.  
"Yeah, can't you tell she's heartbroken," Portman said  
"Why don't you pick on Connie and Guy for awhile," Julie said.  
"Nah, they're old news. This is much more fun," Averman told her. Fortunately the pizza came at that time and by the time we all had our pizza the subject of Scooter and Julie was forgotten.  
I couldn't help but think about how much I was going to miss moments like these over the next couple of weeks. Yeah I'd see some of my friends while on break, the ones who lived in the area. However, some of my teammates I wasn't going to see until we returned to Eden Hall.  
After dinner Bombay took us back to the dorm and waited as the Ducks who had to catch flights grabbed their stuff. Bombay was going to take them to the airport and make sure they all got on their flights. We all said good-bye to Julie, Russ, Luis, Dwayne, Ken and Portman and then headed back into the dorm building. Instead of going to our rooms us remaining Ducks went into the common room and spread out on the floor in one corner of the room. A group of other kids had gathered in front of the tv.  
We all chatted and joked around until our parents started showing up to take us home. Averman was the first one to leave and by that time we had all decided to get together at the pond the following afternoon to play a game of hockey. We were even going to try and get Jesse and some of the others to join us.  
Before long the only ones left in the common room were Charlie, Connie, Adam and myself. Coach Bombay was the next one to show up as he came back from the airport for Adam.  
"You ready Adam?" Bombay asked as he stood in the doorway to the common room.  
"Yeah, just let me go get my stuff," Adam said slowly getting up and heading upstairs.  
"I'll go help him," Charlie said getting up and following Adam upstairs.  
As those two disappeared upstairs I heard another car pull up to the front of the building and a few moments later a lot of familiar voices.  
"Looks, like my family is here. Can you tell them I'll be right back down, Coach?" I asked as I headed for the stuff with Connie close behind me.  
"Sure," Bombay told me.  
I passed Adam and Charlie coming down with Adam's stuff on the way to my room.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Adam," I said as Connie and I walked by.  
"Yeah, Bye," Adam said as he headed down the stairs. I noticed that Charlie was carrying most of the stuff but didn't really think much about it as I went into the room I shared with Charlie.  
"Make sure you call me if you need to talk to anyone at any time," I told Connie as I gathered my stuff. Though she hadn't gone into details with the others I knew more about what was going on at Connie's house. Her Dad had gone to the hospital last week thinking he was having a heart attack. Luckily he wasn't but that was when he had been told he was under to much stress and that he needed to take a break from his job. From what Connie had said he had been driving her mother and younger sister crazy since he had been stuck at home.  
"I'm going to see you tomorrow afternoon," Connie said with a smile.  
"You know what I mean," I told her.  
"I know. And thanks," Connie said. "It means a lot to me to know you'll be there if I need you," Connie said and then gave me a quick kiss. Connie then grabbed the last duffle bag on the bed and we headed downstairs.  
As soon as I came downstairs I noticed that although all of my siblings had showed up only my Dad had come to pick me up.  
"Where's Mom?" I asked worried.  
"She just felt like staying at home," my Dad said quickly. "You ready."  
"Yeah," I said. I had the funny feeling that my dad wasn't telling me something but now wasn't the time to press the issue.  
I said good-bye to Charlie outside and then got into the van with the 'clan'. Before long my younger siblings were busy telling me about what they had been up to in school this past week and I forgot all about my concern over the fact that my Mom had not come tonight.  
  
Adam's POV:  
I was glad that Charlie had volunteered to help me carry my stuff downstairs and out to Coach Bombay's van. I just didn't think I had the strength to carry everything by myself. When Charlie had insisted on carrying most of the stuff I didn't argue. The way I felt the less stuff I had to carry the better.  
On the way back downstairs we passed Guy and Connie in the hall and I said good-bye to Guy even though I would be seeing him the following afternoon. We continued down the steps where Gordon was waiting in the hallway talking with Guy's father. I could hear Guy's five siblings in the common room carrying on.  
"You okay," Gordon asked me as he reached out and took one of the two bags I was carrying and my hockey gear from Charlie.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired," I told him trying to put a smile on my face. Tired was an understatement. I was exhausted. It had been a struggle for me to keep my eyes open the entire afternoon. The only thing I could figure is that I was coming down with a cold or something because I had been sleeping. Falling asleep during the study group the night before hadn't been the only time I had fallen asleep trying to study for finals. I was just glad they were over with. I was sure that now that the pressures of finals were over I would stop feeling so worn out.  
We put my stuff in the van and then we said good-bye to Charlie. I'm not sure when during the trip back to Gordon's apartment that I fell asleep but the next thing I remember Gordon was trying to wake me up because we were there.  
I slowly got out of the van and started to get my stuff.  
"I'll get that later," Gordon told me as he put an arm around my shoulders and started leading me upstairs to his apartment. "I think the only thing you should do is go to bed."  
Even if I had wanted to I didn't have the energy to argue with him. I let Gordon lead me upstairs to the apartment and then headed straight for my room. I got changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants to sleep in and then climbed into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
I woke up in the morning to the sunlight streaming through my window. I glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings for a moment trying to remember where I was. Sometimes it was hard thinking about Coach Bombay's, I mean Gordon's (which he has insisted that I start calling him since I moved in), as my home. It wasn't that I didn't feel welcomed there I did. Gordon had gone out of his way to make sure I felt like this was my home too but the whole concept of staying with Gordon and not living with my family was taking some getting use to.  
I glanced over at my alarm clock on the bedside table. The clock already read eleven forty-two. I couldn't believe I had slept away most of the morning. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for something to eat.  
The apartment was quiet. I was wondering where Gordon had gotten too when I saw the note on the refrigerator. It read:  
Adam,  
Am having lunch with Casey. I'll see you later this afternoon.  
-Gordon  
I sat down at the kitchen table with my breakfast and then I remembered the hockey game at the pond in the afternoon. Just thinking about the game made me feel tired again and this morning my throat felt a bit scratchy. I was starting to think I was coming down with something.  
I had made up my mind to stay in this afternoon when the telephone rang. As I answered it I heard Jesse's voice on the other end.  
"Hey cake-eater," Jesse said cheerfully, "I just got done talking with Charlie. I can't wait to see everybody this afternoon. Charlie wants me to get a hold of Perter and Karp too but I wanted to talk to you before I try calling them. Charlie's going to try and see if Tommy and Tammy can make it too. It'll be great to get together again."  
"Yeah, I can't wait," I told him. It looked like I wasn't staying around the apartment this afternoon anyways. Besides I did want to see Jesse. I hadn't seen him since the weekend following Thanksgiving. I hadn't seen Peter and Karp since the summer and I can't remember when the last time I saw Tammy and Tommy was.  
"Hey Charlie was telling me about the final goal in that game against varsity. That is so cool and at least you guys showed them that the first win was no fluke."  
"Yeah well I think I was one of the most surprised people there when that puck actually went into the net. I mean yeah the rules state that if you ice the puck and score a goal then there is no penalty for icing and the score counts but I never thought I'd actually ever see it happen."  
"To be honest I thought Charlie was making it up when he first told me. It took him awhile to convince me that he wasn't kidding."  
"So anything happening with Tina yet?" I asked Jesse wanting to change the subject. Tina was a girl at Jesse's school that Jesse has had a crush on all school year.  
"No. I still haven't gotten around to asking her out," Jesse said slowly.  
"Just ask her out," I told him. "What is the worst that could happen - she'll tell you no. At least then you'll know where you stand."  
"Look who's talking," Jesse said quickly. "You've had a crush on a couple girls and have never asked them out."  
"Yeah, but I have trouble talking to everybody," I told him. "You're not like that Jesse. You've never had a problem telling anyone what is on your mind. Why is this any different?"  
"I don't know," Jesse said. "Every time I get the nerve up to do it I chicken out at the last second and pretend I have a question about something in one of our classes. She probably thinks I'm one of the stupidest people in our grade at this point."  
"Your probably making it out to be worst than it really is."  
"Yeah, maybe. Hey look I need to go ahead and call Karp and Peter. I'll see you in a couple of hours," Jesse said then.  
"Okay, bye," I told him and then hung up the phone. I then went into the living room. I figured I'd just watch tv until it was time to head for the pond. 


	3. Family matters

Charlie POV:  
Connie was the first one to leave the following morning. We had ended up staying up until about one o'clock in the morning watching tv and chatting the night before. I had known Connie for years but I think that was the first time that we really talked. Connie told me more about her family and about her Dad's near heart attack. She said she was nervous about going home because of what her Mom and sister had told her about how her Dad was acting lately.  
Well after that little confession I found myself telling her about my suspicions that my Mom and Coach Bombay were getting serious and how I hoped that it would work out this time. In a way I already saw Coach Bombay like the father that I never had. It would be nice for it to actually be official. To actually have a real family. I had never told anyone about that before but telling Connie the night before just seemed like the right thing to do and it felt good to have told someone. I went to bed last night feeling like I knew and understood Connie much better than I had before.  
As Connie drove off in the car with her Mom who had picked her up I saw my mom pull into the parking lot with her car. As she pulled up to the curb I gathered up the stuff around me that I had brought out already. I put my stuff into the back seat of the car and then climbed into the passenger seat.  
"Hi Charlie. How did finals go?"  
"Okay, I think," I told her. "The hardest one was history but I think I did okay even with that one."  
"That's great!"  
"So what are the plans for Christmas?" I asked her. I really wanted to just come right out and ask her if Coach Bombay was coming over but I had learned a little bit of tact over the years. I just didn't always use it.  
"Gordon is coming over for Christmas dinner since that is what you're really getting at," my Mom told me. Sometimes I think she knows me a little too well. "And Adam is going to be with him. Philip Banks still refuses to admit that he has a second son and Adam refuses to go anywhere near his house or his family when his Dad is around," she continued her words starting to sound bitter. "Not that I can blame him," she finished.  
There was silence for a little while after that. I wasn't sure what to say or even if I should say anything. After about a minute or too I decided I couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
"Is everything ready for Christmas Eve?" I asked her. I had invited all he Ducks over to my house for a small celebration on Christmas Eve. We had all decided to do a secret gift exchange instead of trying to buy gifts for everyone. Goldberg had even decided to come despite the fact that he didn't celebrate Christmas. It didn't really matter as it was just a bunch of friends getting together anyways. I had pulled his name in the gift exchange and finding a gift hadn't been easy but I think I finally did find the right thing. I had also bought gifts for my Mom, Coach Bombay and Adam this year along with Linda whom I had already given her gift too. It had been a pair of earrings and she had loved them.  
"Almost," my Mom said in answer to my question. I looked at her in panic. Christmas Eve was tomorrow. What possibly couldn't be done? "The tree still needs to be put up," she told me with a smile on her face. "I figured if you could get it out of storage and put it up sometime today then we could decorate it tomorrow before your friends come over."  
I let out a sigh of relief. Needing to put the tree up was no big deal. In fact I was glad that she hadn't put it up yet. Decorating the artificial Christmas tree we had together was fun. I'm glad that me being away at school hadn't ruined that little tradition.  
When we got to our apartment I immediately took my stuff into my room. After that I called Jesse and told him about the game we were planning to have this afternoon. Jesse was all for it and I asked him to call Peter and Karp for me. After I hung up with Jesse I tried calling the Duncans to get a hold of Tammy and Tommy. I let the phone ring six times but got no answer so I gave up and to dig the tree and the decorations out of the back of the closet in the livingroom where we stored them.  
It actually took me longer than I expected to actually get the tree out as there was a whole bunch of other stuff in front of it. The boxes with the decorations in them were right behind the tree so they were easy to get to after I got the tree out of the closet. I then set about putting the other stuff that I had drug out of the closet back into the closet.  
I then found the box that the lights were in and started taking them out so that I could make sure they were all working.  
"Hey, Mom," I called out as I did so. She had been in the kitchen at the time.  
"What Charlie?" she called back.  
"Did you ever get candy canes?" I asked her. She immediatly came to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.  
"Oh, no with everything else going on I forgot all about buying candy canes," she said.  
"No problem," I said quickly as I unplugged one set of lights that did work. "I'll just finish checking the lights and then I'll go see if I can get some candy canes."  
"Oh thank-you Charlie," she said quickly. She handed me some money to buy them which I stuck in my pocket. Though she had told me everything was under control I had a feeling she still had a lot of things to do to prepare for the Christmas and possibly Christmas Eve too. Besides it would be nice to get out for a little bit and look at all the Christmas displays that the stores had up. Being at Eden Hall had isolated me from that Christmas experience because even though Eden Hall had its own Christmas decorations it just wasn't the same.  
I took a bus downtown to main street and stated strolling down main street looking at the decorations. The first couple of stores I checked were out of candy canes of course being the day before Christmas Eve I wasn't exactly surprised. I finally did find what I had come for but instead of heading directly home I walked around main street for a little while longer before catching the bus back to my apartment.  
As I opened the door to the apartment I could hear voices in the kitchen. I recognized them as my Mom's and Coach Bombay's. I knew I should've either let my presence known or go to my room where I couldn't hear them but I didn't do either. Instead I just shut the door softly behind me and listened to what they had to say.  
"I thought you were serious this time Gordon?" I heard my mom say.  
"I am," he replied.  
"It doesn't sound like it. All of the sudden you don't want to talk about getting married anymore."  
"I just want to put it off for a little while. I don't think the time is right."  
"Why? Is it something I did? Are you not ready to tell Charlie? I think Charlie already thinks something is going on between us. I don't think he'll be surprised if we tell him."  
"Its not you Casey and its not Charlie," I heard Gordon tell her softly. "I love you both. But Casey Charlie isn't the only kid we have to consider anymore. From the looks of things Adam is going to be with me for a long time. Any decisions I make affect him now. You know what that is like. Adam has been through so much here lately and he seems to be starting to feel comfortable at my place. I don't think now would be a good time to disrupt things on him again."  
I didn't hear my Mom's reply to Gordon's last statement because I sat the candy canes on the end table near by and retreated to my room. I didn't want to hear anymore and I didn't want to be discovered. I had definitely overheard something that I wasn't meant to hear.  
As I lay down on my bed I couldn't help but feel anger toward Adam. This was all his fault. Since soon after I had met Coach Bombay I have wanted him and my mom to get together. I thought it was going to happen one time before but then Bombay had gone to play hockey in the minor leagues. While he was gone my Mom met and started dating Al. She had seemed happy with Al so I was happy for her although I never did like her new husband. Right after Thanksgiving my Mom told me that she and Al were separating and I noticed she and Bombay were spending time together. I had thought maybe things would work this time but now it looked as if Adam and his family problems were disrupting things. Adam was ruining my chances of having a real family.  
Not long after I had gone to my room I heard the front door to the apartment open and close. I assumed it was Gordon leaving. Then I heard a knock on my door.  
"Yeah," I called out not moving from my bed. The door opened and my mom stuck her head inside.  
"Just wanted to make sure you got home okay," my mom told me. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her. I definitely wasn't going to tell her that I had overheard her conversation with Coach Bombay.  
"Okay," she said although she didn't look to convinced. "You got plans for this afternoon?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to the pond to play some hockey with everyone."  
"Well, have fun. I got to get ready for work. If you get that tree up we can decorate it tonight when I get home okay."  
"Okay," I told her as she left my room.  
I stayed in my room for a few more minutes and then went and tried calling the Duncans again and this time I got a hold of Tammy. She said she was interested and that if Tommy got back in time she'd ask him if he wanted to come. Tommy was out looking for a Christmas tree with his dad.  
After hanging up with Tammy, I went into the living room and started putting the tree together. I figured if I kept myself busy I wouldn't think about the conversation I had overheard or the anger I felt toward Adam, someone whom I had thought I was becoming really good friends with if not best friends.  
  
Connie POV:  
The trip home from Eden Hall was quiet. The last time I had seen my family was right after the second JV/Varsity game and that had been in the ER waiting room waiting for word on my father. My mom had found me during our celebration on the ice and told me what had happened. I had never been so happy as when the doctor had told us that he hadn't had a heart attack but a panic attack although he was in danger of having one if he didn't change certain things about his life style.  
I had visited with my Dad for a little while after that in the hospital and then my Aunt had driven me back to Eden Hall. I had called home quite a few time since then but with finals coming up at Eden Hall I hadn't had a chance to go home again. From what my sister and mother had told me I was nervous to actually go home. My mom had said that he had taken the doctors words seriously and had changed the way he ate and as far as she knew hadn't even thought about work for awhile. However, being at home all day without working he had turned into Mr. Mom. She told me that he had been doing the cooking, cleaning and laundry (with only a few minor problems). I didn't ask and I really didn't want to know. My sister had told me that he had suddenly became very involved in her life asking all kinds of questions about classes and boyfriends. I wasn't sure what to expect.  
My mom pulled the car into the driveway of our small house on the outskirts of the city and helped me carry my stuff inside. My younger sister was in the living room coloring and watching tv.  
"Hi Connie," she called pushing her coloring book away from her and running over to give me a hug, bags and all.  
"Hi Cecily," I told her. Holding all my stuff I wasn't able to hug her back.  
Then my Dad came out of the kitchen at that point. I had to do a double take. My dad was actually wearing an apron. Luckily it was just a plain white one because if it had been one of my Mom's frilly ones I would have been really concerned.  
"Hi sweetie," he told me kissing my forehead. "Its great to have you home for the next couple of weeks."  
"Its good to be home Daddy," I told him although I was starting to wonder. It wasn't that my Dad had ever been a bad father he had just always been distant when I was growing up. He had never been one to show much emotion and had worked a lot although he had come to a few of my hockey games over the year. My first thought was, 'what has this guy done with my father.'  
"Cecily why don't you help your sister get settled in her room," my Dad said.  
"Okay," Cecily said taking the bags that mom was carrying and then we started up the stairs together. "He's been like that since he came home from the hospital," she whispered to me halfway up the steps. "Mom told me to humor him."  
"I think mom has a point," I told her as we walked into my room. I sat the bags on my bed and then turned to take the ones from Cecily. "Dad had a scare. He's just overreacting right now."  
"Yeah well wait until you hear how we're spending Christmas morning," Cecily said as I started putting some of my clothes away.  
"How?"  
"At church," Cecily said. "Dad's gone the past two Sundays and he insists that the whole family goes on Christmas. He wanted to find a Christmas Eve service too but Mom told him you already had plans with your friends and she wasn't going to ask you to change them."  
Now my family, even though we celebrated Christmas, had never been overly religious. My mom had a Bible and I had seen her reading it from time to time, and I had gone to summer bible schools for a week or two in the summer when I was little but that was it. My Dad had always wanted nothing to do with religion which is why my Mom stopped going to Church and had never forced us kids into it too much. I'm sure this was one change in my Dad my Mom wasn't minding but I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I wasn't sure I wanted to spend my Christmas morning in a church.  
"It could be fun," is what I told my sister though. The look she gave me told me she wasn't convinced.  
"So what are we going to do this afternoon?" Cecily asked.  
I let out a groan. I had forgotten that I had promised to spend time with her when I got back from school. My mom had told me Cecily had missed having me at home and was looking forward to this extended holiday.  
"Look, Cecily I'm getting together with my friends this afternoon. We're going to play hockey," I told her and watched as her face went from happy to sad. "But look we've got the next two weeks together. I'll make it up too you I promise," I told her.  
"But you've seen them all the time you were away at school."  
"Not all of them. I haven't seen Jesse, Peter, or Karp and there is a chance they may be there this afternoon."  
"So they're more important than your sister," she said.  
"We'll do something tonight together I promise."  
"Dad said we're going to decorate the tree. We've been waiting for you to be home to do it."  
"I'm sorry Cecily. I forgot all about my promise to you when I said I'd be at the game this afternoon."  
"Well, can I go with you then," Cecily asked. "I promise I won't get in the way."  
"You want to come and watch the game?" I asked.  
"Yeah, please," she said pleadingly. "I'll be your own personal cheering section. Please Connie."  
I thought about it for a second. The pond had benches around the pond. I could keep and eye on her while we played the game and Cecily knew better than to run off. It wasn't like she was a nuisance. If she said she would stay out of the way she would. "Okay, if Mom and Dad say it is okay you can come along and watch the game," I told her. "And we can even head over to the pond a little early and do some skating before the others show up."  
"Great," she said the smile immediately coming back to her face. "I'm going to go ask Mom and Dad," she said and hurriedly disappeared from my room and back downstairs.  
  
Guy POV:  
It was nice waking up in my own bed, and in my own room instead of in the dorm room. O f course it would have been nicer if I hadn't woken up to two seven year old boys jumping on my bed while I was trying to sleep. I opened my eyes and saw my two brothers Mark and Eric sitting on the end of the bed with huge smiles on their faces.  
"Are you up?" Mark asked me.  
"I guess I am now," I said sitting up on my bed. It was ten o'clock in the morning so I guess I was lucky that they let me sleep that long. They're usually in my room around eight in the morning.  
"Good. So you can take us outside to play in the snow," Eric said.  
My family lived in a small two story house that had basically no front yard and a very small back yard. There were only four bedrooms which meant that now Abby had to share her room with our little sister Alexis and the twins shared a room. I was now the only kid who had their own room although it was the smallest bedroom in the house. At least we weren't crammed into an apartment.  
"As soon as I get dressed and get breakfast," I told them.  
"Yippee," both of them said and went running out of my room. Probably to bug my mom about getting them ready to go outside.  
I hurriedly got dressed and headed downstairs to get something to eat. I was pouring the milk into my cereal when my Mom walked into the kitchen.  
"The twins find you?" I asked her as I put the milk back in the fridge and then took a seat on the closest stool at the counter.  
"Yeah, I told them to watch tv for a little bit until you're ready," my mom said laughing as she headed to the sink to wash the breakfast dishes from everyone else's breakfast.  
"Where's Dad?" I asked. I still had my suspicions that something was going on. When we had gotten home last night my Mom was waiting for me in the livingroom but as soon as my Dad came in he headed upstairs to their bedroom. And I don't think my Mom ever did go upstairs last night. I had never heard her come upstairs before I fell asleep last night and my Mom has never been one to stay up light. Plus when I came downstairs this morning I noticed the folded up blanket and pillow sitting on a chair in the living room.  
"Working," my mom answered. I knew for sure that something was going on then. As long as I could remember my Dad had never worked the day before Christmas Eve. He always took it off along with Christmas Eve and Christmas Day so he could spend some time with his family.  
"Mom is something going on between you and Dad?" I finally asked.  
"No nothing," she answered quickly and then looked up at me. I must not have looked convinced by her answer because she then put the dish she was washing back in the sink picked up the dish towel and then came and sit down next to me. "Guy I don't want you to say anything to anyone else. Your Father and I want to wait until after Christmas to tell everyone so that we don't ruin the holiday for everyone but I guess I'll tell you now since you already suspect something." She took a deep breath and then said "Your Father and I have decided to get a divorce."  
I immediately dropped my spoon into the almost empty bowl. I had thought of some possible scenarios but my parents separating wasn't one of them. I had never even seen them argue over anything. How could they be splitting up.  
"I know this is probably quite a shock to you which is why we had planned on waiting until after Christmas."  
"But why?" I asked her before she could say anything else. "You two never even fight."  
"Its not any one thing Guy and we do fight just not in front of you kids. And lately we've been fighting more than usual."  
"Who will we live with? Where will we live?" I couldn't help but ask those questions.  
"We haven't discussed that yet Guy but I don't want you to forget that we both love all of you kids very much. I know this is going to be hard on all us but in the long run your Dad and I think that this will be for the best."  
"How can splitting up our family be for the best?"  
"Your father and I are not happy living with one another anymore. Right now we can keep it from disrupting things around here but not forever. We've even tried marriage counseling but it didn't help. I know its hard for you to understand but you need to trust us to know the right thing to do."  
Before anything else could be said Mark and Eric came in the kitchen from the living room.  
"Are you ready yet?" they both asked me.  
I looked down at my halfway eaten bowl of cereal. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. "Yeah, I'm ready," I told them and stood up to dump the bowl out.  
"I'll help you to get your stuff on," my Mom told the twins. "Remember not a word to anyone else Guy," she whispered to me. I nodded and then she followed the twins into the foyer to help them get into their snowsuits.  
I placed my now empty bowl into the sink and then went to the foyer to get my winter coat, hat and gloves on and then my brothers and I headed outside to play in the backyard. I needed something to take my mind off my parent's pending divorce anyways. 


	4. Old friends

Connie's POV:  
Cecily and I headed for the pond at two o'clock that afternoon. I was supposed to be meeting my teammates around three o'clock so by the time we actually reached the pond I figured that we would have about forty minutes to skate before the others started showing up.  
Cecily was thrilled to be going skating. Unlike me she didn't have any interest in hockey but my parents did have her enrolled in group lessons for figure skating at the local rink. She enjoyed it but wasn't real serious about it which was fine with my parents. They were just glad that she enjoyed doing it.  
When we got onto the ice Cecily insisted on showing me what she was working on in her group lessons. I gladly watched. That was the only thing I hated about being away at Eden Hall, missing out on what my little sister was doing. Part of me wished though that she could have the oppurtnity to go to a private school like I did but it didn't look like it would happen. There was no way my parents could afford it. I had gotten lucky with the hockey scholarship. Cecily didn't have hockey to fall back on. She also didn't have the grades to get an academic scholarship. It wasn't that she wasn't smart because she was but she also had dyslexia which made school hard for her.  
Jesse and his brother Terry were the first two to show up. Cecily and I were sitting on a bench when they showed up. Cecily had already had enough of skating and was taking her skates off.  
"Hi Connie," Jesse said walking up behind us which made me jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."  
"Hi Jesse," I said standing up and giving him a hug. Then I hugged Terry who I hadn't seen since the summer.  
Fulton, Goldberg and Averman showed up shortly after Jesse and Terry. By this time Cecily had started building a snowman nearby and Jesse and Terry were putting on their skates. As we greeted the newcomers I noticed another group of three walking toward the pond. I recognized Tommy Duncan and his sister Tammy first. But at first I didn't recognize the third person who was walking hand in hand with Tammy.  
"Oh my God," is what I said when I finally recognized who it was. It was Peter. I hadn't seen Peter in almost two years and he looked nothing like the little guy I remembered playing hockey with. For starters he was much taller than he use to be and he had put blonde streaks in his dark hair. Once they had joined the group though I realized just how tall he had gotten. He was about an inch taller than Fulton although Peter was still thin not big like Fulton was.  
"So are you two actually a couple?" Averman asked.  
"Yeah. We've been dating for almost a year now," Tammy said with a smile on her face. I recognized the smile. It was the one that came to my face when I talked about me and Guy.  
Karp showed up next with goalie gear which surprised us all. Karp actually reminded me of a bear. He wasn't pudgy like he use to be but he was broad shoulder and taller though still a few inches shorter than Fulton. If it wasn't that I was very happy with Guy I would probably go ahead and flirt with him he was that good looking now.  
"I play goalie for my high school team now," Karp said when we asked him about the goalie gear. "It's actually kind of fun."  
"Maybe you should have been the goalie from the beginning then," Goldberg said. "I kind of enjoyed playing defense this season."  
"Well, you're a goalie today Goldberg," Averman told him.  
"Yeah, yeah I know," Goldberg said but I thought he sounded a little disappointed.  
Adam and his older brother Anthony were the next ones to show up.  
"Anyone care if Anthony plays with us?" Adam asked as he sat down on the bench next to Jesse. No one did. We all knew he was a pretty good player and we also knew that with Adam now staying with Coach Bombay and Anthony going to college that the two didn't get much time together anymore.  
When Guy showed up I could tell right away that something was bothering him. When I asked him about it though he told me he'd tell me later so I let the subject drop. As I was talking to Guy though I did notice the look that Charlie cast Adam's way although I think I may have been the only one. It looked like Guy wasn't the only one having problems.  
Once everyone was ready we started to split into team. We decided the easiest way to do it was to let the two Goalies, Goldberg and Karp, pick team members one by one. Charlie flipped a coin and Goldberg got first pick. I ended up on Karp's team with Tommy, Averman, Guy, Adam and Terry. The other team consisted of Goldberg, Peter, Jesse, Charlie, Anthony, Fulton, and Tammy.  
As the game started Fulton and I took a seat on one of the benches as each team had one extra player. As the two teams set up for the face off I glanced over to check on Cecily. She had settled herself on another bench and was looking toward the kids on the ice waiting for the game to start.  
Adam and Anthony took the face off together. Adam beat his brother to the puck and passed it back to Guy who was on the right wing for out team. Guy headed down ice with it only to get checked by Peter. Charlie picked up the loose puck and headed back down toward the other end of the ice with it. Beside me Fulton was cheering as his team made its way up ice. Charlie passed the puck off to Anthony who got the pass, side stepped his brother and headed toward our goal. Terry tried to check Anthony but Anthony suddenly stopped and Terry went right buy him. With an open shot at the net Anthony sent the puck toward the goal where Karp expertly caught the puck in his glove and then dropped it on the ice and passed it off to Terry.  
As Charlie tried to get the puck off of Terry, Terry passed the puck off to Tommy. Tommy ducked underneath a check that Anthony and Peter were setting up and kept skating toward Goldberg at the other goal. Now it was my turn to do the cheering. Tammy was the next one to try and stop her brother but seeing his way blocked by his sister Tommy did a drop pass and left the puck behind him for Adam to pick up. Adam skated toward the goal, circled around the net and then put the puck into the net on the other side.  
"Lucky shot," Anthony called out to his brother jokingly.  
"Its not my fault your rusty," Adam called back to his brother laughing.  
Adam skated over to where I was sitting and told me to go ahead and take his place. I joined the rest of my team on the ice as Guy and Charlie got ready for the next face off. Charlie controlled the next face off and sent Guy down to the ice in the process. Jesse had gotten a hold of the puck and was headed toward my team's goal on my side of the ice. As Jesse went to pass the puck to Charlie I intercepted it and headed the other direction with the puck.  
I did a spin move around Peter but as I did so I ended up running right into Anthony. The two of us went down and the puck went sailing free. By the time that Anthony and I both got back to our feet Peter had the puck and was almost at our goal. None of my team members were in a position to stop him. Peter took a shot at the goal but Karp was able to deflect it with his stick. Charlie picked up the rebound and shot the puck back at the net. Again Karp batted it away. This time Guy beat Peter to the rebound and passed the puck back to me.  
By this time, Fulton was in for the other team and Tammy was on the bench. As I was heading back to the center of the pond Fulton stole the puck off me and then passed it down to Charlie. Charlie took another shot at the goal and this time the puck went by Karp and into the net tying the score.  
The game went on like that for a little while. First one team would pull ahead but then the other team would score and tie up the game again. Cecily was enjoying the game too. I kept hearing her on the side of the pond cheering me and my teammates along. I was glad she had come along and I think we were all having a lot of fun. I even forgot about the look I had seen Charlie give Adam before the start of the game. And then Charlie and Adam set up for the next face off after Adam had just scored another goal.  
This was suppose to be a friendly game but as I looked at Charlie from my spot on Adam's right it didn't look to me as if Charlie was thinking that way. He looked as if he was determined that he was going to win the face off. The last time I remember seeing him look that determined was when we skated against Varsity and Charlie was up against Riley.  
Charlie knocked Adam down on the face off as he knocked the puck over to Jesse. Jesse was on the opposite side of the pond as I was. Terry was on that side for my team but Jesse was able to get around him. Averman and Tommy were playing defense for my team and ganged up on Jesse trying to knock the puck away. I'm not sure which one of them finally managed to do so but I saw the puck sailing my way and scrambled to beat Peter to it.  
I reached the puck just before Peter did and dodged around him with it. I then passed the puck over to Adam who headed toward the other team's goal with it. We managed to get the puck down toward there goal but couldn't get an open shot at the net. Then Anthony got a hold of the puck and sent a flip pass to Charlie who was by himself on the ice.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
I'm not sure how I managed it but I had gotten clear of everyone else when Anthony was able to get the puck away from the other team. He sent a flip pass to me which I got and headed down toward Karp at the goal on the other end of the pond.  
I thought I had a good break away but then Adam caught up to me. We were skating side by side toward the goal, much like we had in the unofficial game between Varsity and JV. Adam was using his stick to try to get the puck away from me and I was trying to keep control of the puck. The next thing I know we were both on the ice. I had no idea exactly what had happened but I got to my feet quickly and immediately began yelling at Adam.  
"What the hell are you trying to do?" I yelled as he slowly got to his feet. I didn't care if he was hurt or not. I was just mad. Thing was it wasn't even this incident that had made me angry but that didn't stop me from using it as fuel.  
"Im sorry Charlie ," Adam said as he stood up and regained his balance. "I tripped. I wasn't trying..."  
"Save it Preppie, " I yelled cutting him off. 'He's too good of a skater to have tripped' I reasoned to myself. "You did it on purpose. You couldn't get the puck away so you took me out," I yelled moving toward him only to find Anthony standing in between us. I was also aware of the others silently watching us. It looked to me that they weren't sure what to do.  
"I wouldn't do something like that," Adam insisted looking around his brother.  
"Like hell you wouldn't. You'd do anything to win."  
"Whaoh, Charlie," Jesse said calmly trying to diffuse the situation. "Don't you think that is a little out of line."  
"No I don't," I said. I knew I should've just shut up at that point but I was on a roll. "He probably thinks that by becoming a big hockey star he might win his Dad back. It's not going to happen. And meanwhile your making everyone else miserable." I kept thinking I should shut up before this got too far out of hand but I didn't. I went one step further. "And you're keeping my mom and Coach Bombay apart. I wish you weren't even in the picture. You're ruining everything."  
After I finally stopped my tirade a stunned silence fell over the pond. My friends looked as if they couldn't believe I had just said what I had. Part of me couldn't even believe I had said it. Anthony looked as if he was about ready to kill me. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone one would actually step in between us if he went after me. As I glared at Adam I could see his eyes glistening from the tears he was holding back. I knew then that I had really hurt him and for the most part I didn't really care.  
Adam didn't say anything else to me. Instead he just skated over to the bench where his stuff was and started taking off his skates. Guy and Fulton, who had been the extra people for their teams were already over there and I could see that they were talking to him but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Jesse and Connie and most of the other ducks headed over after him. The ones who didn't were just standing there staring at me. The hockey game had been completely forgotten.  
"You can be a real jerk Conway," Anthony told me. "What you just said makes me wonder why Adam ever wanted to stay with your team." With that said Anthony skated over to a bench and started quickly taking his own skates off. As I looked in that direction I saw Connie try to put her arm around his shoulders and Adam just shrugged her off.  
"You've changed Charlie," Peter said to me and then went and joined the others.  
I went over and grabbed my stuff real quick and went to a bench away from all the others. I silently and quickly changed out of my skates, picked up my stuff and left the pond. No one followed me. I didn't really expect them too. As I headed home Peter's words echoed in my mind. And then the last words that I had heard Hans say to me before he died came to me.  
"Be the boy on the pond, loving the game, learning to fly," he had said. "Be the boy who became a leader and held the Ducks together through think and thin."*  
Problem was I didn't think that boy existed anymore. I know he sure hadn't a few minutes ago when I was yelling at Adam. Instead of holding the Ducks together I seemed to be trying my hardest to drive us apart. Deep down I knew that what was going on between my Mom and Coach Bombay wasn't really Adam's fault but I needed someone to blame, and Adam was the easiest target I could think of.  
  
*Direct quote from the novel D3 The Mighty Ducks by Jonathan Schmidt (pg.88).  
  
Note: Okay naming Guy's one brother Eric was just a whim. I was going to name them Mark and Matthew but I thought that would be to tacky. Thanks Katie, Nellie2, jess, crazy4nc128, and death_to_all_rubix_cubes for reviewing the third chapter please keep it up. I like to know I'm appreciated. 


	5. What's wrong with Adam?

Adam's POV:  
"I wish you weren't even in the picture. You're ruining everything," Charlie had yelled.  
Those words hurt. I wasn't even sure what I had did to set him off. I was finding it hard to believe that he had actually said them. What did he think? That I had gone out of the way to have my Dad disown me so I could move in with Coach Bombay. I hadn't asked for any of that stuff to happen it just had. And all because my Dad didn't want me skating with the Ducks and I had refused to quit. Refused to walk out on my friends just because they were a JV team and weren't rich. At least I had thought Charlie was a friend. Right now he wasn't acting any better than my father had been lately.  
And as for taking Charlie down in the game, that had been an accident. I wasn't even completely sure how it had happened. Somehow I had tripped myself up and had taken both of us down. It probably had something to do with the way I had been feeling lately. I was starting to wish more and more that I had stayed home this afternoon.  
I wanted to tell Charlie that I was sorry. To make him understand, but I didn't trust myself to speak. I was afraid that if I tried to talk I would start crying. So instead I headed to where my stuff was and stated unlacing my skates so I could leave. I definitely wasn't going to hang around here any longer.  
"Adam don't listen to him. Whatever is going on between Ms. Conway and Coach Bombay you have no control over," Guy said as I took the first skate off and put on one of my snow boots.  
"Yeah, Charlie was out of line with what he said," Fulton chimed in.  
I knew they were trying to make me feel better and it was nice to know not everyone was going to turn against me this time but I didn't know what to say. Truth is I was trying to stay angry at Charlie to try and keep from crying.  
As I was untying my second skate, Jesse, Connie and a lot of the other Ducks started to gather around me. I just barely heard my brother calling Charlie a jerk and then I couldn't make out what else he told him. Part of me was waiting for Anthony to go after Charlie but I was relieved when Anthony skated away from Charlie and joined the rest of us.  
Connie had sat down on the bench next to me and tried to put her arm around my shoulders. I shrugged her off. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to get out of there. I quickly put my other boot on and stuffed my skates in my bag. I stood up grabbing my bag and headed toward Bombay's apartment building. It didn't take me long to realize that I had forgotten to pick up my hockey stick but I just kept walking. I couldn't face anyone again right now. I knew that someone would grab it and make sure it got back to me.  
It wasn't long before my brother caught up to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was carrying my hockey stick along with his own.  
"Adam," he started to say more but I cut him off.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said quickly.  
"Okay," he said and we finished the walk back to Gordon's place in silence.  
I headed inside with my brother right behind me. I opened the apartment door and went inside. Gordon wasn't home yet. I headed right for my room and sat my bag on the floor by the door and laid down on my bed.  
I heard Anthony lean the stick up against the wall and then he came over and knelt down beside the bed.  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"  
"Positive," I told him.  
"Okay, then. I'm going home. You know how to get a hold of me if you change your mind," Anthony told me and then he stood up and left. The apartment was quiet after he had gone and it didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.  
  
Gordon's POV:  
I dropped Casey off at the dinner around five o'clock that night. We had planned on going out to dinner but she had gotten a call asking her if she could work. I knew Casey worked hard to provide for herself and Charlie and could use the money so when she asked if it was okay to cancel our date I had told her that was fine. Yes I wanted to spend time with her but I didn't want to crowd her. I knew she had grown very independent over the years raising Charlie by herself and she wasn't going to stop being that way over night just because I came around. I knew that unless we were married she wasn't going to accept financial help from me. When I had left her apartment earlier this afternoon I had told her I'd come back and drive her to work so we could spend a little more time together today.  
"I'm sorry Gordon," she said as she got out of the van.  
"It's not a problem, Casey," I told her with a smile.  
"How about getting coffee tonight after my shift?"  
"Sounds like a plan. You get off at what eleven tonight?" I asked her. I'd take anything I could get.  
"Yeah," Casey said.  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at eleven then."  
"Thanks Gordon," she said and leaned in for a quick kiss.  
I waited until she disappeared into the dinner to drive off. Then I headed home. I parked the van in the parking lot on the side of my apartment building and walked toward the entrance. On the front steps of the building though I met up with Anthony who was leaving. He seemed upset about something which got me worried.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked him.  
"No," he replied and then told me about what had taken place at the pond. I couldn't believe that Charlie had said that. And I couldn't help but wonder where he got the idea that Adam was keeping his Mom and I apart. That wasn't true. Yes Casey and I had discussed taking things a little slower than we had originally been planning but she had understood my feelings after I explained them to her and we were cool. I knew I needed to have a talk with Casey about Charlie but right now I couldn't worry about that. Right now I had Adam to worry about.  
I said good-bye to Anthony and tried to reassure him that everything would be okay and then headed upstairs to the apartment. I hung up my coat and then made my way back to Adam's room. I knocked on the door. When I didn't get an answer I tried the door knob which turned.  
"Adam," I said as I opened the door. I still didn't get a reply. As I walked into the room I understood why.  
Adam had already fallen asleep. Trying not to disturb him I took off his shoes and then got an extra blanket and covered him up with it. I then quietly left his room pulling the door shut softly behind me. It looked as if that conversation was going to have to wait too.  
  
Connie's POV:  
After Charlie, Adam, and Anthony had left everyone was quiet. I'm not sure anyone knew what to say let alone completely understood what had just taken place. I know I sure didn't.  
Charlie's outburst had seemed to come out of nowhere. We all knew Adam would never do what Charlie had accused him of. Yes Adam always got involved in the game. He always had. And when he skated against us on the Hawks back in Pee-Wees he was a little rougher than was called for but he never would have outright take someone out like that and Charlie knew it. Something else was bothering Charlie but I had wasn't sure what it was and I don't think Adam did either. However, I was wondering if it had something to do with what Charlie had told me the night before about him wanting Coach Bombay to really be a part of his family. I was starting to think that maybe Charlie was getting jealous because ever since Adam's father had disowned him, the bond that Adam already had with our coach was getting stronger. My feeling was that Charlie was feeling threatened by that. I made a mental note to call Charlie later that night.  
"What was that about?"Tammy asked breaking the silence. By that time we were all changing out of our skates and back into our shoes. I wasn't about to say anything. Charlie had confided in me and it wasn't my place to say anything.  
"Is there something going on that we don't know about?" Jesse asked.  
"Believe me, you're not the only one that don't know what is going on," Guy answered. "Charlie and Adam had been getting to be pretty good friends."  
"Anyone think maybe some of us should try talking to them?" Fulton asked.  
"I"m not going anywhere near Charlie until he cools off some," Averman replied.  
"And I think Adam wants to be left alone," Jesse said.  
"So much for our happy little reunion," Peter commented. His comment actually broke the tension as most of us laughed. Peter had a point. Today was suppose to be fun.  
Everyone started talking after that. I heard Goldberg, Tommy, Karp, Fulton and Averman making plans to go the movies. I heard Averman ask Jesse and Terry to join them but they had to do something with there family. On one side of me Tammy and Peter were planning on going out to dinner together.  
"Hey Connie, why don't you and Guy join us?" Tammy said. "We can make it a double date."  
"What do you think Guy?" I asked Guy who was sitting on the other side of me.  
"Sounds good to me. I'm not really looking forward to going home this early anyway."  
"Great," Tammy said cheerfully.  
"How about we just go now. We can leave our stuff at someone's house and then pick it up afterwards," Peter suggested. Tammy and Guy just nodded at his suggestion.  
"I volunteer my house," I replied. "I need to take Cecily home."  
"That works," Peter said.  
The four of us gathered up our stuff and said good-bye to the others. Peter and Tammy held hands as we walked. Guy and I had Cecily in between us but we were use to it. I had always included her in some of the stuff Guy and I did and she and Guy got along pretty well.  
"I have to warn you guys, my Dad is acting a little weird these days," I said as we walked up the sidewalk to my house.  
"Yeah. He's become Mr. Mom," Cecily commented.  
My friends looked at me and I just nodded. I really didn't want to go into a detailed explanation right then and they picked up on that and didn't ask any more questions. I had a feeling they might find out for themselves in a few minutes.  
I opened the door to the house and ushered my friends inside. Cecily quickly dissapeared up to her room. My Mom was sitting in the living room crocheting an afghan.  
"Hi, honey," she said looking up and then seeing my friends she said hello to them. I think she was a bit surprised to see Tammy and Peter because I hadn't hung out with them a lot lately.  
"Hi Mom," I said. "We're all going to go out for dinner," I told her. "Is it okay if everyone leaves there stuff here while we're out?"  
"Yeah sure," she said. "Why don't you all sit it over there in the corner out of the way." As we sat our stuff where she had indicated, I figured I'd take my stuff to my room when I came back, she asked "Do you know where you're going?"  
"Ah, we haven't really decided," Peter said. "Is that a problem?"  
"No, I was just curious. Connie just make sure you're home by nine o'clock."  
"I will," I told her. "Let's go guys." I was hoping maybe we could get out of the house before my Dad appeared. I didn't get so lucky. As we turned to head for the front door my Dad came out of the kitchen in his apron again.  
"Hi everyone," he said cheerfully. I could see Guy glance over at me. He could already tell something was up. "Sure you guys don't want to stay and have dinner here. I'm just getting started."  
"Ah, no," I said quickly. " We really just want to hang out together a little longer. Guy and I haven't seen Peter and Tammy in awhile and we have a lot to catch up on."  
"Well, okay. Your loss. I'm trying a new recipe tonight. Should be good."  
"I'm sure it will be Dad. I'll try it some other time though. We need to be going."  
"Okay. You kids have fun," he said and then headed back to the kitchen.  
I quickly ushered my friends out the front door.  
"Your Dad cooks?" Peter asked as we headed down the sidewalk.  
"Recent development," I told him. I filled Tammy and Peter in on my Dad's recent medical problems. "He's even taking us all to church on Christmas morning which I'm sure my Mom is happy about but I'm still not sure how I feel about it. I just hope they don't start making me go to church every Sunday I'm home," I said finishing up.  
"I don't know," Guy commented. " I think I like him better that way. It almost seems as if he doesn't mind me going out with you."  
My dad had always given Guy a hard time since we started going out. Every time Guy had come over my Dad had given him the third degree. I didn't really think that my Dad didn't like Guy but it was just that his girl was seeing someone. I had always reassured Guy that it wasn't him. That my Dad would have been the same way to anyone I happened to date.  
"I guess it could be worse," was all I said. I still wasn't sure how to take this new side to my father.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
When I got home the apartment was quiet, which was fine with me because the way I felt I didn't really want to be around anyone. I put my hockey gear in my room and then headed for the kitchen. I found a note on the refrigerator from my mother that she had picked up a shift at the diner and would be there until eleven tonight. She had also left a tuna casserole in the refrigerator for me for dinner. I then glance over at the phone and saw the light flashing indicating that there was a message on the answering machine.  
I poured some ice tea into a glance and then headed over to the phone to check the message. The message was from my Mom. She said that she and Coach Bombay were going out for coffee after her shift so she would be home late. I erased the message and then went out in the living room and turned on the tv.  
I tried not to think about what had just happened at the pond. I didn't want to dwell on it because the more I thought about it the more I felt bad about it. I wasn't sure what I had been thinking and evidently my Mom and Coach Bombay were still interested in each other. Maybe I had taken their conversation wrong. I shouldn't have been listening to them anyway. I considered calling Adam and apologizing but part of me was still angry at him. I knew that if I called him I would probably just say more things that I would regret. In fact I really didn't want to talk to anyone still.  
I ate some of the casserole my mom had left me around six thirty and then went back to watching tv. I thought about putting together the tree which was still sitting in the box where I had left it earlier when I went out looking for candy canes but I just couldn't bring myself to get up and do it. I just wasn't really in the Christmas spirit.  
Around eight o'clock the telephone rang. I got up and checked the caller id. The name on it was Gerald Morreau so I knew it was Connie who was trying to get a hold of me. I had thought I didn't want to talk about what had happened but I was glad she was trying to call me. At least I knew I hadn't completely pissed off all of my friends.  
"Hello," I said picking up the phone.  
"Hi, Charlie," I heard Connie said. "You want to talk?" she asked me cautiously as if she thought I might go off on her next. By this time though I had calmed down quite a bit.  
"I guess," I said. " I guess everyone's pretty mad at me for going off on Adam and ruining the game."  
"No, just concerned. They're all wondering what's going on with you. Oh, and you scared a few of them. Averman said he wasn't going anywhere near you until he knew you had calm down a bit."  
"You can tell him its safe," I said with a laugh. "Has anyone talked to Adam?"  
"Not that I know of. He left right after you did and didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. I think Jesse might try calling him sometime tonight but I'm not sure," she told me. "What's going on with you Charlie. I know you can't really be mad at him for knocking you down today. That was probably an accident like Adam said it wasn't. Adam wouldn't do something like that on purpose."  
"I know," I said. "I don't know what got into me this afternoon," I told her. "I wasn't really even thinking when I said those things to him. I was angry at him but it wasn't that incident that got me angry it just happened to be the trigger."  
"Did something happen between your mom and Coach Bombay?" Connie asked.  
With a sigh I told her about the conversation I had overheard. "I know I shouldn't have even been listening but I was."  
"Charlie you can't really blame this on Adam. He's not trying to sabotage you're mother and Coach Bombay or your relationship with Bombay. And Bombay didn't say he wanted to not see your Mom anymore just take things a little slower. You've waited four years for them to get together what's a few more months or another year. If its going to happen its going to happen no matter if Adam's with Bombay or goes back with his family," Connie was telling me reasonably. "And if you and Adam aren't getting along that might just make Bombay think even harder about marrying your Mom. If you ask me, I think Coach Bombay feels responsible for Adam's falling out with his Dad and he's going to put Adam's happiness over whatever he wants for himself."  
At first Connie's words made me angry again but I was able to hold my tongue and the more I thought about what she was saying the more her words made sense. After all my Mom had said she was going out with Bombay tonight so it wasn't as if they were going to stop seeing each other. I couldn't help but wonder what Coach would think about my outburst when he found out.  
  
"You have a point," I told Connie reluctantly.  
"Where's you Mom right now?" Connie asked me.  
"At work but she said she's going out with Coach Bombay, for coffee, after her shift is up."  
"You see," Connie said excitedly. "They still want to spend time together. Let them go at their own pace. I'm sure they know what they're doing. Families can be complicated."  
"Yeah, speaking of that, how are things going at your house."  
"Weird," Connie said. She started telling me about how her Dad was acting lately. "I think I might actually like him better this way once I get use to it," she confided to me. "Its weird having Mom work so much though and I'm not looking forward to spending Christmas morning in Church."  
"It could be worse," I told her.  
"Oh, how's that?"  
"He could have chosen a religion that didn't celebrate Christmas."  
"Very funny Charlie."  
I talked to Connie for quite awhile after that. By the time we said good-bye it was after nine thirty. I figured I'd wait until the next day before trying to call Adam to apologize. I turned around and looked at the Christmas tree in pieces in the box. I might as well get started, I thought to myself and started sorting out pieces.  
  
Adam's POV:  
When I woke up again it was dark in my room. I didn't remember taking off my shoes or covering up with a blanket. I heard the tv on in the livingroom outside of my room and wondered if Gordon was responsible. I glanced at my alarm clock on the bedside table nearby. It was almost ten o'clock I had slept for almost five hours and I still felt exhausted. I also ached all over. I would have thought it was just from the fall I had taken earlier today but my throat hurt and I felt hot like I had a fever. At first I just tried to ignore how I was feeling and go back to sleep.  
However, after laying in bed for ten minutes I started to think that wasn't going to happen. As much as I didn't want to bother Gordon I didn't think I could hide that I wasn't feeling well anymore. I slowly got out of bed and headed for the door. I opened up the door to my bedroom and stepped out into the living room.  
"Coach," I said and Gordon looked up at the sound of my voice.  
  
Gordon's POV:  
I was in the living room watching tv when I heard Adam's voice.  
"Coach," was all he said and all he had to say. He looked horrible. His face was pale and even in the dim light I could see that the glands in his neck were swollen. I quickly got up from the couch and crossed the room to where he was sitting.  
"How do you feel?" I asked him as I put a hand to his forehead. He was hot to the touch. I didn't need a thermometer to tell he had a fever.  
"I hurt all over, and my throat hurts," he said quietly.  
"How long have you felt this way?" I asked leading him over to the couch and having him sit down.  
"I've felt worn out for the last few days but I just thought I was tired or that I was coming down with a cold. I just started feeling like this though."  
"I'm taking you to the ER to get you checked out," I told him and then headed to his room for his shoes. As Adam put on his shoes I grabbed my keys and put on my winter coat. I then grabbed Adam's coat and helped him into. I lead him out to the van and headed for the ER.  
The waiting room for the ER had only a few people waiting it in. With any luck it wouldn't be long until Adam was seen. I checked in with the receptionist at the desk and then Adam and I found seats on the one side of the waiting room away from the other people waiting.  
It wasn't long before Adam had drifted off to sleep with his head resting on my shoulder. I watched as one of the people waiting was called to the back by a nurse. Trying not to disturb Adam, I got my cell phone out and dialed the Banks's home phone number. The phone rang about six times and then I heard someone pick up the phone and then immediately hand it up again. I figured that Philip Banks had probably checked the phone and saw my name on the caller id. Suppressing the urge to curse I flipped through the phone book on my cell phone and called Angela Banks cell phone. On the third ring I got her voice mail. I left her message to call me as soon as she got the message. I started to put my cell phone back into my coat pocket but then my eyes fell on the clock on the wall. It was ten forty! I had forgotten that I was suppose to pick Casey up after her shift at eleven.  
I quickly punched in the number for the dinner.  
"Mickey's Dinning Car, how may I help you," said a female voice when the phone was answered.  
"Could I speak to Casey Conway, please?" I asked.  
"Hold on," the woman said. There was silence and then I heard Casey's voice.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Casey, its Gordon. I'm calling to tell you I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. I'm at the ER. Adam woke up not feeling well almost an hour ago."  
"Is it anything serious?"  
"I don't know but I hope not. He hasn't been seen yet and I don't know when we'll get through here. Are you going to be okay getting home?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Diane will give me a ride," Casey said. "Would you like me to come to the ER and wait with you?"  
"No, that won't be necessary but thanks anyway."  
"Okay, but please call me as soon as you know anything no matter how late it is."  
"Okay. I love you Casey."  
"Love you Gordon," she said and then I heard the soft click as she hung up the phone.  
"Adam Banks," I heard a nurse call as I put my cell phone away. I quickly woke Adam up and walked back into the ER with him.  
The nurse took his temperature and other vital signs and then told us that a doctor would be with us shortly. Five minutes later a doctor came in and introduced himself as Dr. Carter. I tried to wait patiently as he examined Adam but I really wanted to know what was wrong.  
"Well, it could be a couple different things. I'm going to draw some blood and that should tell us exactly what he has," Dr. Carter said.  
He took the blood sample and then told us, "It'll probably be about twenty minutes until we get the results back from the lab. Meanwhile I'll have a nurse bring some Tylenol in for him and we'll try to get the fever down a bit."  
I don't know about Adam but for me those twenty minutes seemed to take forever. Adam kept drifting off to sleep for a few minutes and then waking back up. I was just hoping that whatever it was they wouldn't have to admit him. Its bad enough be sick over Christmas but spending Christmas in the hospital would be even worse.  
"Well, I have good news and bad news," Dr. Carter said as he walked back into the curtained off area where we had been waiting. "The good news is that Adam won't have to stay here. You can take him home. The bad news is that he has mononucleosis. Other than taking Tylenol for the fever and headache there is nothing else we can do for him. Its important that he stays in bed and rests until his glands and throat are back to normal."  
"How long will that be?" Adam asked.  
Dr. Carter paused slightly before he answered him. "Most people recover within three weeks but it could last up to six weeks or longer. It depends on how the virus affects you." After telling this Dr. Carter turned to me. "I'd recommend calling Adam's regular doctor and setting up an appointment after the holiday."  
"I will," I told him and shook his hand as he left.  
Adam and I left the hospital after that and headed back to the apartment. After I got Adam settled in bed I picked up the phone to call Casey. It was already after midnight and I knew she was probably waiting up for me to call. 


	6. Charlie finds out

Charlie's POV:  
I was just finishing putting the tree together when the door opened and my Mom walked in. I immediately looked at my watch. It was only eleven fifteen.  
"Mom, what are you doing home? I thought you and Coach Bombay were going out for coffee after your shift," I said as she hung her coat up.  
"Gordon had to cancel. Adam wasn't feeling well and he took him to the ER to get checked out."  
"Is it serious?" I asked her concerned. I thought about the last couple of days. About how tired he had looked. Falling asleep during the study group. Tripping himself up during the hockey game (yes I did actually believe him when he said that was what had happened). 'We should've seen something was wrong', I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt even worse about what I had said to him at the pond that afternoon. The words "I wish you weren't even in the picture" ran through my mind. If only I could take those words back.  
"Gordon didn't know anything yet when he called. I told him to call me back as soon as he does," my mom said. "Is something wrong?" she asked me looking at me with concern. I learned long ago that it didn't help denying the truth to my mother. She always seemed to know when something was bothering no matter how hard I tried to hide it.  
"I said some horrible things to Adam earlier today."  
"Were you two having a fight?" she asked me.  
"Not really. I sort of just went off on him even though he hadn't done anything. I was angry but Adam really had nothing to do with it. At least nothing that he had control over but I guess I was taking it out on him."  
"Charlie, you aren't making much sense right now," my Mom said gently which I knew meant that she wanted me to explain things better.  
"When I came back to the apartment earlier when Coach Bombay was here I overheard the two of you talking. I know I shouldn't have listened to the two of you but I did," I admitted and could see the disapproval on her face.  
"How much did you hear?" was all she asked though.  
"I came in when you told him you didn't think he was serious and went into my room after he said the reason he didn't want to marry you was because of Adam being with him," I told her quickly looking down at the floor.  
"So you didn't hear anything we said after that?" she asked and I shook my head no. She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to come and join her. I sat down next to her and she put her arm around my shoulders.  
"Charlie, we were going to wait to tell you but I think you should know now. Gordon did ask me to marry him and I said yes. And I think you took Gordon's comment about not wanting to discuss us getting married the same way I did at first. At first I thought he was backing out of it. But when he mentioned Adam and not wanting to disrupt things I understood where he was coming from and I think he's right. Adam needs to be able to adjust to living with Gordon right now. Its not that Gordon doesn't want us to be together he does. He knows that I will accept Adam as part of the family just like he knew that getting involved with me meant having you around too. He just wanted to give Adam time to adjust. We still are going to get married we just don't know when."  
"I'm sorry Mom," I told her.  
"It's okay," she told me.  
"No it isn't," I told her. "I stopped listening to your conversation when I did because I got angry. Angry at Adam for keeping you and Coach Bombay apart. I was still angry when I went to the pond this afternoon. During the game I had the puck and Adam was trying to get it away from me and we both ended up on the ice. Adam apologized and said he had tripped but I wouldn't listen to him. I accused him of taking me out on purpose and then said some really horrible things to him. I told him that he'd do anything to win, and that he probably thought that by being some big hockey star he could win his dad back," I stopped there because I had started to cry. I hadn't actually cried in front of anyone in years.  
"Oh Charlie," my mom said.  
"But what's worst is the last thing I yelled at him. I accused him of trying to keep you and Coach Bombay apart and told him that I wished he wasn't in the picture because he was ruining everything," I said through my tears.  
My mom pulled me close trying to comfort me. "Charlie, I'm sure Adam knows you didn't really mean what you said."  
"But if Coach Bombay finds out what is he going to think about it?" I asked her.  
"Don't worry about Gordon. I'll explain things to him," my Mom told me. "He'll understand. But you need to apologize to Adam the first chance you get."  
I just nodded. I didn't know what else to say. But my thought was what if Adam didn't want to hear my apology. In the past few months Adam and I had started to become really close friends. I knew there was a good chance that I had just ruined all that.  
I guess I probably cried for another five minutes. When I finally did pull away from my Mom and started wiping the tears away my Mom said "Now, why don't we start decorating this tree."  
I nodded and together my mom and I started putting the lights on the tree. Once we had those on we unpacked the Christmas decorations and started putting them on. I kept wishing that the telephone would ring soon. I wanted to know that Adam was going to be okay. I think my Mom felt the same way.  
We were putting on the candy canes when the phone finally did ring. My Mom quickly rushed to answer it.  
"Gordon, how is he?" she asked quickly just assuming it was Bombay. I looked at the clock. It was almost twelve fifteen. I couldn't think of anyone else who would have called this late at night.  
I continued slowly putting candy canes on the tree while Mom talked to Coach Bombay. I was dying to know what news he had but I tried to wait patiently.  
"Of course I understand," I heard my mom say. "Okay, yeah. Just call me when you get a chance and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." There was another short pause and then she said "Yeah, he told me what happen and I know why. I'll fill you in when we get a chance to talk. Okay. Good-bye Gordon," she finally said and then hung up.  
I stopped putting candy canes on the tree and just look at her expectantly.  
"Adam has mono," she told me. "That's why he's been feeling so tired lately. He's going to be sick for awhile. Mono takes awhile to get over. He may not even be able to go back to school right after the holiday break."  
"So I guess Christmas dinner is off huh." It was a statement more than a question. I guess I just wanted to hear her say it.  
"Yeah, but we'll have a nice Christmas dinner here. Just the two of us. And you still have your gift exchange tomorrow with the rest of the Ducks."  
"If they still want to come over after this afternoon."  
"Don't worry. They're your friends. Its not the first time your temper made you do something stupid. They'll understand," my mom told me with a smile as she messed up my hair.  
"Thanks a lot," I told her.  
"What do you say we finish this tree and the call it a night," she said.  
We quickly put the last of the candy canes on the trees and then my mom handed me the star for the top. I grabbed a near-by chair and stood on top of it to put the star on the top. I got off the chair and stood next to my mom to look at the tree.  
"Merry Christmas Charlie," she told me.  
"Merry Christmas, Mom," I told her back.  
My mom unplugged the lights for the tree and then we turned out the lights in the apartment and headed for bed.  
  
Guy's POV:  
I woke up early the morning of Christmas Eve. I had wanted to sleep in but that wasn't going to happen. The twins were wound up like always. I could hear them downstairs already signing Christmas carols. The words of Jingle Bells came drifting upstairs.  
I got dressed and headed downstairs. I followed the bad signing to the kitchen where the twins were sitting at the counter eating waffles and signing carols. Well, if you considered the noise they were making signing. Alexis was in her high chair near-by with a handful of Cheerios.  
"Good morning honey," my Mom said. She was standing at the counter making waffles. "Would you like some waffles."  
"Sure I said," taking a seat across from the singing monsters. "Do you think you two could stop signing."  
"No," Eric told me.  
"You two are going to drive me crazy."  
"Good," Matt said. They took a bite of their waffles and then launched into another round of jingle bells.  
My mom finished my waffles and handed them to me. I was half-way through them when the phone rang. My sister Abby, who was in the living room, answered it on the second ring. Moments later I heard her calling me.  
"Guy its for you," she called. I wondered who it was. I knew it wasn't Connie because Abby would have tormented me by yelling that my girlfriend was calling. I think she was jealous because she didn't have a boyfriend yet.  
"Coming," I called back taking a quick bite of my waffles and then heading for the living room. I took the phone that Abby held out to me and said "Hello," into it.  
"Hey Guy, its Charlie."  
"Hi Charlie," I said. My first thought was that he was calling to say that the gift exchange at his house was cancelled. If that was the case that would mean I'd have to spend all day pretending with my parents that everything was fine.  
"Look, I'm just calling to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was out of line and I'm sorry I ruined everyone's afternoon."  
"Apology accepted but isn't Adam the one you should be apologizing to."  
"Yeah, I know and I will when I get a chance," Charlie said which made me start to wonder what was going on. Luckily Charlie didn't leave me wondering long. "You know how Adam has been really tired lately."  
"Yeah," I said. I thought about all the times I had thought something was wrong but had never said anything to anyone.  
"Well, Coach Bombay took Adam to the ER last night. Adam has mono."  
"That's awful," I said. I didn't know what else to say. I know I'd hate to be sick over any holiday, especially Christmas.  
"So, can you still make it tonight?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah, sure. I need to get out of this house," I said without really thinking.  
"Is something going on at your place?" Charlie asked not missing my comment.  
"Yeah, but I can't talk about it right now."  
"Okay," Charlie said not wanting to push it. "Hey, can you call Connie and tell her that tonight is still on. We talked last night so she already heard my apology. I'll call the others and get the apologies out of the way before tonight."  
"Sure. See ya tonight," I told him and then we hung up the phone.  
I went back into kitchen to finish my breakfast. My mom and Dad were now sitting silently at the table. Alexis was still working on her Cheerios and Abby was trying to get the twins upstairs to get dressed and washed up. They had syrup all over their hands and faces.  
"Good morning Dad," I said trying to sound cheerful.  
"Good morning son," he said. "How was the hockey game?"  
"Okay," I said not really wanting to go into what had happened. "It was nice seeing everyone again."  
After that I was able to finish my breakfast in silence. As I was rinsing my plate off in the sink my mom asked, "Guy, could you take Alexis upstairs and get her dressed?"  
"Yeah, sure," I said. I finished with my plate and then walked over to Alexis in her highchair. "Come on squirt," I said picking her up. Alexis just grinned at me.  
As I headed upstairs though I could hear my mom and dad start talking in hushed tones. Even though I couldn't make out what were being said nor were they yelling at each other but I still knew that they were arguing.  
I got Alexis cleaned up and dressed and then took her back downstairs. I could still hear my parents having their quiet argument in the kitchen. I sat Alexis on the living room floor with some of her toys and then sat down on the couch and called Connie. Connie and I chatted while Alexis played on the floor. When Alexis got tired of her toys and started crawling toward the steps I quickly told Connie I would see her tonight and hung up the phone.  
"Come back here squirt," I said as I picked her up off the floor. I took her back into the living room as I heard the back door shut. I glanced into the kitchen to see only my mom still in there doing dishes. 'This is going to be one cheerful Christmas', I thought as I sat down on the floor with Alexis.  
  
Connie's POV:  
I hung up the phone after talking to Guy and turned around to find my Dad standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Dad," I said.  
"Morning Connie. We haven't had a chance to talk since you've been home from school," he said sitting down at the table. "Why don't you have a seat," he continued indicating the seat across from him.  
With a sigh I sat down in the chair he indicated.  
"So how do you think you did with finals?"  
"Okay, I guess," I told him.  
"So what are you going to do in the spring semester now that ice hockey is over? Any other groups you interested in?"  
"Actually I was actually thinking about trying out for the roller hockey team."  
"More hockey?"  
"I love hockey," I told him. "Guy is going to try out too as are some of the other ducks. It should be fun. Or I may try out for the school play but I'm not sure. Eden Hall is going to do Our Town this year."  
"Drama could be fun," my dad said. "And you'd be able to meet some new people. Maybe make some new friends."  
"What's wrong with the friends I have," I said defensively. "And I could meet new people on the roller hockey team too."  
"I'm not saying anything is wrong with your friends. I just think you should try new things. Explore. Don't limit yourself Connie."  
"I'm not Dad. I never have. I do what I enjoy doing. And maybe you don't think Guy is good enough for me but I enjoy being with him."  
"Honey, I never said I didn't think Guy was good enough for you. I like Guy."  
"You could've fooled me. The only time you've ever even talked to him is to give him the third degree. And this is the first time that you've ever had more than just a passing interest in my life. I can count the number of games you've gone to on one hand. Mom at least tries to make as many games as she can. And she knows all my friends. Other than Guy and Charlie you probably can't even name any of my other friends."  
I wasn't sure where all this was coming from. I guess I had let things build up inside me without realizing it. I had always been disappointed not to see my Dad at one of my games but I always told myself that he had his reasons. That he would make the next one. And then after awhile I just stopped even hoping he would show up at a game. I had gotten so use to my Dad not really being involved with my life that now I really didn't want him to show any interest in what I did.  
"Connie, I know I haven't been there for you in the past but I want to change that. I want to know what is going on in your life."  
"You should have thought of that years ago," I said standing up and leaving the kitchen without another word. I grabbed my coat and went outside and just started walking. I wasn't really sure where I was going. I just wanted to be by myself for a little while. I could hear my Dad calling after me but I didn't care. I just kept walking. 


	7. Conversations

Charlie's POV:  
After I made phone calls to all of my friends and apologized for my behavior the day before it was almost twelve o'clock. Its lucky for me that I have friends that are very forgiving. Especially after the way I acted at the beginning of the school year.  
I headed into the kitchen to see if my Mom needed help with anything. She had been busy all morning getting things ready for tonight.  
"Anything I can help with?" I asked her as I walked in. She was standing at the counter with all kinds of stuff spread out around her. I wasn't exactly sure what it was she was making at this particular time from where I was standing.  
"Yes," she said. "You're just in time to help me decorate the gingerbread cookies."  
I walked over to the counter. She had already cut all the cookies into the shape of gingerbread men and baked one tray. A couple of the cookies were already decorated . As I started decorating the cookies I thought about how my Mom and I use to always bake cookies together when I was little. I use to enjoy it a lot. When I got older though I told I didn't want to do it anymore. I thought that baking was for girls. I kind of missed spending that time with my mom.  
We worked on decorating the cookies in silence for awhile. It was nice just being able to spend some time together. That was the one thing I had missed this past semester at Eden Hall, not being at home all the time, even though I had come home quite often.  
The timer went off and she went to the oven to get another tray of cookies and put a third one in to bake. When she came back to the counter she just stopped and stared at the latest cookie I was decorating.  
"Charlie, these are suppose to be Christmas cookies," she exclaimed!  
"I know," I said, reaching out for a different color icing.  
"Then why does that cookie look like a clown?"  
"I think it looks kind of cool," I said continuing to make different color buttons down the front of the cookie. I had already put green curly hair and a big red nose on it.  
My mom just shook her head and went back to decorating the cookies the like traditional gingerbread men. By the time we finished with the cookies I had a little army of gingerbread clowns.  
As my mom started putting the cookies that had cooled in a bowl and I started cleaning up the mess. While we were doing that the doorbell rang. My mom went to answer it leaving me with the rest of the mess.  
"Gordon," I heard her say surprised. I was surprised myself. We had been expecting him to call but not show up at our place today.  
"Hi Casey. Angela and Anthony our over at my place with Adam so I figured I'd get out for a little while and Adam wanted me to drop this off for tonight," Gordon said holding a package. "It's the gift for the gift exchange tonight." By this time I was standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. I wanted to make sure they knew I was listening. "Hi Charlie," Gordon said seeing me there.  
"Hi Coach," I said.  
"Why don't you come in," my mom said as she took the gift from him and stepped to one side so that Gordon could come all the way into the apartment but he didn't.  
"Actually, I was hoping that we could go for a walk and talk," he said. I got the impression he wanted to go someplace and talk without me around.  
"Okay," my mom said. She sat the gift on the end table near the door. "Charlie can you finish cleaning up and put the rest of the cookies away when they cool, please."  
"Yeah, sure," I told her as I watched her put on her coat. And then she and Gordon left the apartment together. I stood there and stared at the door for awhile . Then I went back into the kitchen to finish the cleaning.  
  
Casey's POV:  
When I opened the apartment door and found Gordon standing there I was surprised. I had expected him to call at some point but not show up at my front door. When he suggested that we go for a walk and talk I got nervous. Maybe I had been wrong. I already knew that he knew what had taken place at the pond yesterday afternoon. Maybe he wasn't going to be understanding about it.  
I gave some instructions to Charlie and then got my coat on. Gordon and I walked downstairs and outside and then started walking toward the park. Neither of us said anything for awhile. I'm not sure either of us was really sure what to say. I decided to let Gordon start the conversation and I didn't have to wait much longer.  
"Did Charlie tell you about what happened yesterday at the pond?" Gordon finally asked me.  
"Yes, he did and he feels terrible about it. He's already called everyone else and apologized. I told him to wait to talk to Adam until we had found out from you how he was doing?"  
"Adam is feeling a little bit better today than he was last night," Gordon said. "I heard about what happened from Anthony. I've yet to actually talk to Adam about it but Anthony said that Adam was really upset over the incident yesterday. Where did Charlie ever get the idea that Adam was trying to keep us apart?" Gordon asked me. He didn't sound like he was accusing Charlie of anything. He just sounded like he was trying to understand which kept me from getting defensive when I answered him.  
"Charlie overheard part of our conversation yesterday. When you told me that you wanted to take things slower and give Adam a chance to adjust he took it to mean that you were backing out completely. He didn't listen to the rest of our conversation."  
Gordon nodded silently. By this time we had reached the park. I waited for him to say something when he didn't I continued. "Gordon, Charlie adores you. I think lately he's been feeling threatened by Adam. Suddenly Adam is building the relationship with you that he's always wanted for himself. I think yesterday was inevitable. It was bound to happen at some point."  
"I never even considered that," Gordon said. "Casey I love Charlie you know that. Just because Adam's living with me doesn't mean that Adam is going to take Charlie's place."  
"I know that but I think maybe you should reassure Charlie of that. You're still the closest things he's ever had to a father. He never did get along with his stepfather. I think Charlie tolerated him for my sake."  
There was silence again. But it seemed like a comfortable silence. I think both of us were trying to sort things out in our heads.  
"Gordon, I told Charlie that we were still planning on getting married. I know we had decided to wait and tell him together but last night it just seemed like the right thing to do."  
"He's your son," Gordon said accepting my decision.  
"He'll soon be our son," I said quietly stopping and giving Gordon a hug. Gordon hugged me back. It felt so good to be held by someone who I knew really cared about me and really cared about Charlie. I always thought that Al just tolerated Charlie because he was my son. I told myself that with time that would go away but it never had. Marrying Al had probably been a mistake from the beginning.  
"Do you still want to wait to tell Adam?" I asked him as we headed back toward my place.  
"For now, yes. I want to wait until he's at least feeling better. I don't think we can put it off as long as we had originally planned though. After what Charlie told him about him keeping us apart once he's feeling better he's going to start wondering if Charlie is right, although I doubt he'd say anything to anyone. When I do talk to him though I'd like you there. I want him to be able to see that you're going to be there for him just like I am. That he is welcomed in our family."  
"Of course. I'll tell Charlie not to say anything about what I told him to anyone for now."  
"Actually, why don't I tell him. I'd like to talk to Charlie when we get back."  
"Okay," I told him. Gordon put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close as we walked.  
"Casey," he said after a little while. "I don't know what you and Charlie have planned for tomorrow but I was think that maybe since Adam and I can't come to your place that maybe you and Charlie could come over to my place tomorrow for dinner? Nothing fancy but the three of us could spend some time together."  
I had been wanting to suggest that to Gordon. I knew Gordon was a pretty good cook but I figured since he had been planning to come over for Christmas dinner at my place and with Adam being sick that he wouldn't have much time to prepare anything and I didn't want to impose.  
"I'd like that," I told him. "I already started preparing some things and the ham is bought so let me worry about preparing dinner. You don't have to do anything."  
"It's a deal," he said smiling.  
We reached my apartment building and headed upstairs to the apartment. As I walked into the living room I didn't see Charlie and things were quiet.  
"Charlie," I called out as I hung up my coat and took Gordon's coat from him.  
"Yeah, Mom," Charlie said sticking his head out of his bedroom.  
"I was hoping we could talk Charlie," Gordon said taking the lead.  
"Sure, Coach," Charlie said coming out of his room. He seemed a little nervous to me as I headed into the kitchen to see what else needed to be done for the night.  
  
Gordon's POV:  
As Casey disappeared into the kitchen Charlie and I sat down on the couch. Charlie seemed a little apprehensive to me but before I could say anything Charlie started talking.  
"I'm sorry Coach," Charlie said in a rush. "I'm sorry for listening in to your conversation. That was wrong. I never should have done it. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and upsetting everyone."  
"Apology excepted, Charlie," I said easily when he stopped for a breath. "Look I've done enough stupid things in the last four years to know that not everyone is perfect. I didn't want to talk to you to place blame on anyone I just want to make sure we're all on the same page."  
"Charlie, this isn't going to be easy. Starting a family never is even when it just starts out with two people. When you have kids involved from the beginning its even harder. But both your mom and I don't care about that. We want to make this work - for everyone involved but its going to take time and as hard as it is for the three of us we all need to remember that this is going to be even harder on Adam but you and I should be able to empathize with him."  
"I'm not sure I understand?" Charlie said softly looking at me questioningly.  
"Charlie you grew up not knowing your father, which I know was hard on you, but try to imagine if you had known your father and then after fourteen years of him being there he suddenly wasn't around anymore. You know my father died when I was ten. I remember how hard it was for me to get use to him not being around but I still don't completely understand how Adam is feeling right now. His father didn't die. His father just doesn't want anything to do with him."  
"Like my father decided years ago," Charlie said. "I think I'm starting to understand," he said quietly.  
"Its not going to be easy for Adam to start trusting people again. To understand that it isn't being disloyal to start letting himself belong to another family. He needs time to adjust to things. He's just starting to adjust to being with me. I don't want to upset that adjustment right now. That's why I wanted to wait."  
"And I guess I ruined that, now," Charlie said to me looking down at the floor.  
"Well, you definitely changed the time table. Once he's feeling better Adam's going to be questioning what you said to him even if he doesn't bring it up. Your mother and I are going to talk to him once he's feeling better but until then I need to ask you not to tell anyone, and that means the rest of the Ducks, about us being engaged."  
"Okay," Charlie said.  
"This is going to work out," I told him as he gave me a hug. "I love you Charlie." 


	8. Christmas Eve plotting

Connie's POV:  
After my long walk I was feeling much calmer. I still didn't completely understand why I had gone off on my Dad like that. I hadn't even realized that I was ever angry at him for not being at my games or asking me questions about my day. And if that was the case then why when all of a sudden he did take an interest did I suddenly not want him to do? I had no clue as to what the answer was.  
I walked into the house to find my parents and Cecily in the living room playing a board game. As I hung up my coat I heard Cecily yell, "Yes, I won again."  
"Hi honey," my Mom said.  
"Come join us," Cecily chimed in.  
My dad didn't even look up as he set the game back up so they could start again.  
"No thanks. I need to go get ready to head over to Charlie's," I said. I actually had plenty of time until I left. I really didn't want to spend time with my Dad right now, especially not with my little sister there too. I didn't want to drag her into the problems I was having with my dad.  
I headed upstairs and sat down at my desk. What I really wanted to do was talk to Julie but that wasn't possible. I was still here in Minnesota and she was at a resort in Maine. I knew Guy would listen but it wasn't the same as talking to Julie. Guy also had his own family problems right now. He had told me the night before that his parents were going to get a divorce.  
Sometimes I wished that I had more friends who were girls not that I didn't love the Ducks. I thought about Tammy but then decided against it. We weren't really all that close and this wasn't something I could talk to just anyone about.  
There was a knock at my door. At first I just ignored it. I didn't really want to talk to either of my parents or Cecily for that matter. However, whoever it was just wouldn't go away. When they knocked the second time I just let out a sigh. So much for being alone.  
"Come in," I called out.  
I turned around to see that it was my mom who was at the door. She came in and quietly shut the door behind her. My mom came in and sat down on my bed and I turned the desk chair around so I could face her.  
"Your dad told me about what happened and he's a little hurt by it," she began. I looked down at the floor. "But I kind of understand how you feel," she continued surprising me.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I've watched you grow up Connie. I saw the hurt in your eyes when he didn't make it to your games. When he'd come home from work tired and just sit down in front of the tv. But he does love you Connie. Your father is just one of those guys that don't know how to show their emotions. He thought that by working hard and providing you and your sister with as much of what you wanted that he could that he was showing you how much he cared for you. My dad was just like that and believe me I didn't realize it until I was much older. I never did get an opportunity to get to know my Dad before he died but at least your father is trying. Give him a chance."  
"Its just hard. I feel like he's criticizing the things that I love."  
"He just wants the best for you. He doesn't want you to limit your opportunities."  
"But he makes it sounds as if to do that I need to give up the things I love. I really want to try out for that roller hockey team. I mean, I don't think I'll ever make pros unless they start a woman's ice hockey league but I do want to try to keep playing through college. Being on the roller hockey team will keep me in shape for next season."  
"Then try out," my mom told me simply. "But maybe you could find another club or something that you could also be involved in. Try to make new friends. Friends who might not necessarily like hockey but that you have something in common with."  
"I guess I could try to do that," I said. What she was saying sounded sensible and wasn't I just thinking that I wanted some friends who were girls. I wasn't going to meet many girls playing hockey.  
"And I talked to your father. I told him to not try at once to be your best friend. Your sister and I have been around since he got from the hospital and the change in him has been easier to take for us because we got to see most of it take place. You haven't seen him for awhile and suddenly he's a whole different person. I know that is hard. Just be patient. Your father had a scare and those things change people. Just give him a chance. Maybe you can pick one part of your life that you feel comfortable with him asking questions about and share that with him instead of trying to share your whole life with him at first."  
"I'll try that," I told her.  
"Good," she said standing up. "Sure you don't have time for one game before going over to Charlie's?"  
"I guess I have time for one game," I told her standing up. Together we went downstairs and joined my dad and sister in the living room.  
  
Guy's POV:  
My family was driving me crazy. All semester while I had been at Eden Hall I kept wishing I was home. Now that I was home I wanted to be back at Eden Hall. This wasn't the family I had left back in September.  
Abby had spent most of the day shut up in her room. I think she new something was up but unlike me wasn't going to say anything. The twins just seemed in a worse mood than usual. They complained they were bored but didn't want to do anything anyone suggested. My parents spent the whole day either silently arguing or ignoring each other. Alexis, being only two, was to young to realize what was going on still seemed to pick up on everyone's bad mood and was cranky the whole day. She never did go down for her afternoon nap which just made her even more crankier.  
By three thirty I had to get out of the house. It was still early but I headed over to Charlie's place anyway. I didn't think he would mind if I showed up early. I went up to my room, grabbed my gift for the gift exchange and then headed back downstairs. My parents were both in the livingroom watching tv and ignoring each other. My dad was sitting on the couch and my mom was in the rocking chair trying to get Alexis to stop crying.  
"I'm heading over to Charlie's," I said to them as I came down the steps and headed for the front door.  
"Okay," my dad said never taking his eyes of the tv.  
"Have fun," my mom said at least glancing my way.  
I left he house and headed toward Charlie's place. I felt a lot calmer just leaving the house. I was starting to think maybe my parents were right. Maybe things would be better after the split up. At least the house wouldn't be so tense. Still, I couldn't figure out how things could've deteriorated in the few months that I had been away at school. Things had been fine this summer as far as I knew. Maybe if I hadn't gone to Eden Hall it would've been different. Maybe my family would have been still been one family instead of splitting in two.  
Before two long I was outside of Charlie's apartment building. I headed up the steps saying hello to the people I passed. I had been over at Charlie's enough that all of his neighbors knew who I was. When I reached his apartment I knocked on the door hoping that it wouldn't be a problem that I showed up early.  
Shortly after I knocked the door was opened by Charlie. He looked a little surprised to see me.  
"Hi Charlie," I said. "I hope you don't mind that I showed up early."  
"No of course not," Charlie said. "Come on in," he told me stepping aside.  
As I walked in I saw Coach Bombay sitting on the couch.  
"Hi Guy," Bombay said to me.  
"Hi Coach. I'm not imposing am I?" I asked as Mrs. Conway came into the living room from the kitchen.  
"Of course not," she told me. "You know you're always welcome here Guy."  
"Actually I probably should be going," Bombay said standing up.  
"Are you sure you can't stay?" Mrs. Conway asked. "It would be nice to have some help supervising all these kids," she said with a smile.  
"Well, let me call Angela and make sure she didn't have any plans for tonight," Coach Bombay told her. I knew that Adam's mother's first name was Angela so I figured that met that Mrs. Banks was at Gordon's with Adam.  
As the two adults disappeared into the kitchen Charlie led me to his room.  
"You want to talk about what's bothering you?" Charlie asked as he shut the door behind him and I sat at his desk. He crossed the room and sat on the bed.  
"Who said anything is bothering me?" I told him.  
"You don't have to say anything. We've been friends since kindergarten. I know when something is bothering you."  
I let out a sigh. Charlie was right. We both knew each other too well to try and hide things from each other. Deep down I knew that was the reason I came over to his house because I knew Charlie would start the conversation. That I wouldn't have to try and bring it up by myself.  
"My family is what is bothering me. No one is exactly in the Christmas spirit."  
"You don't exactly sound in the Christmas spirit yourself."  
"I guess I'm not. My mom told me that she and my dad are going to get a divorce."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie said sincerely. " I can't believe they sprung that on you guys right before Christmas."  
"They didn't. I sort of picked up on something was wrong and asked my mom about it and she told me. Of course now I have to keep their secret with them because they don't want to ruin Christmas. Not that I think it is helping. The others are picking up on their mood even Alexis."  
"Maybe its for the best," Charlie said.  
"I just wish I knew what had happen. I go away and everything is fine. I come back and my mom is sleeping on the couch. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Eden Hall. Maybe I should have just went to Minneapolis High School with Jesse. Then I could have been home."  
"Your parents didn't drift apart just because you went to Eden, Guy. It would have happened even if you hadn't been home. Sometimes people's feelings for each other just change. Its not your fault."  
"Your scaring me Charlie," I said. "For once your being sensible."  
"Very funny," Charlie told me throwing his pillow at me. I caught the pillow and threw it back at him It hit him in the face and fell to the ground. "But seriously, Guy," Charlie said anytime you want to talk I'll listen."  
"Thanks Charlie," I told him. "Anything you want to talk about?" I couldn't help asking. I had a feeling that something was going on in Charlie's family life right now too.  
"Actually yes but I can't," Charlie said. "I made a promise to someone to keep quiet for now."  
"Fair enough," I said. "When your ready or allowed to talk I hope I'm the first one you'll tell what is going on."  
"You will be," Charlie said. The doorbell range then and we heard Mrs. Conway call, "Charlie Les and Greg are here." Mrs. Conway insisted on using all of our first names even though we didn't.  
"Coming," Charlie called out and he and I left his room to go meet our other friends.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
After Averman and Goldberg showed up the other Ducks weren't far behind. Before long we were all crowded into my living room with plates of food that my Mom had prepared. With so many of us and not much room my mom had decided to just do a smorgasbord. It felt great to be with everyone just having fun. I think we all forgot about our family problems for the time being.  
The gift exchange was interesting. Most of us had gotten joke gifts for each other which got a bunch of laughs out of everyone. I think the best one was the books that Fulton got Averman which was 101 Lame Jokes Not To Tell At A Party. Connie had drew Adam's name and had brought the present over figuring I'd probably go to see him before she got the chance which worked out because she ended up giving it to Coach Bombay to take with him.  
After the gift exchange we all ended up making Christmas/Get Well cards for Adam. I think we all wanted to do something for him to cheer him up on Christmas. While we working on the cards though Averman said what I think we were all thinking.  
"To bad there wasn't something else we could do. I'd hate being sick over Christmas," Averman had commented.  
"We could all call him tomorrow. I'm sure he'd like to hear from us," Connie said to which we all nodded to.  
"But there has to be something more we could do," Fulton commented.  
We were silent for a few minutes and then Guy burst out, " I got an idea, if Goldberg is okay with it."  
"Well, lets hear it,"I said quickly.  
Guy quickly told us his idea. We all thought it was a great idea. We abandoned our cards and headed to the kitchen to run the idea by Coach Bombay.  
"Hey Coach," I said as I came into the kitchen followed closely by the rest of my friends. "We had an idea on how to make tomorrow a bit more like Christmas for Adam but we wanted to know if it would be okay to do." I told him.  
Bombay listened patiently as Guy told him the idea he had. I watched as a smile slowly came to not only Bombay's face but my Mom's too.  
"I think that would really cheer him up," Coach Bombay said when Guy had finished. "And if it is okay with everyone's parents I'll help you pull it off," he told us to which we all started cheering and complimenting Guy on his wonderful idea.  
"I'll help too," my mom said over the commotion.  
"Is it okay if everyone calls home?" I asked my mom.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
One by one, all my friends called home and asked if it was okay to do what we were planning. All of them said yes, even Goldberg's parents who had doubted his parents would let him be a part of it. After all of them had permission we retreated back to the living room to finish the cards. Coach Bombay and my Mom came and joined us and we started to plan the details. Suddenly Christmas was seeming a lot brighter. 


	9. The Banks family

Note: This chapter is for jess who expressed an interest in seeing how Mr. Banks is taking all this. Thanks for giving me the idea because I hadn't thought about it before then but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks to allie, katie and Emily for your reviews of chapter 7 and to Nellie2, anne918, and crazy4nc128 for reviewing chapters 7 and 8. I promise that you will find out what Charlie and his friends are up to in the next chapter.  
  
Angela Banks' POV:  
"Well, actually the three of us were going to go see my parents tonight as we spend Christmas with Phil's parents," I told Gordon when he asked if I had plans for the night. "But I don't think Anthony would mind staying here with Adam instead so why don't you stay at Casey's for the get together. I know I wouldn't want to try supervising all those kids by myself either," I told him. I really didn't want Gordon to have to spend Christmas Eve alone here with Adam. He had already done so much for my youngest son by taking him in. It would be good for Gordon to be out for a little bit and I knew Anthony would have no problem staying with his brother.  
"Are you sure?" Gordon asked me again.  
"Yes, it's not a problem, I reassured him."  
"Okay, thanks," Gordon said.  
"Your welcome. Bye Gordon," I told him as I hung up the phone. I turned around and jumped as I found Anthony standing behind me leaning up against the counter.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Anthony said. "Adam's sleeping. So, what's going on?"  
"Gordon wanted to stay at Casey's for a little longer but he wanted to make sure one of us could stay here with Adam. I told him that you would be glad to," I told him. "You can stop by another day to see grandma and grandpa before you go back to college."  
"That's fine," Anthony said. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't looking forward to it. Its going to be awkward. I know grandma disapproves with Dad's actions and your parents never did like Dad that much anyway."  
"Is it really that obvious?" I asked. My parents hadn't been happy when I decided to marry Phil. After they saw that they couldn't change my mind though they accepted the marriage and at least tried to tolerate him for my sake and for Adam and Anthony. When I told them what had happened between Phil and Adam my Mom had used it as an opportunity to say "I told you he wasn't right for you."  
"Yeah, both Adam and I have known for years. Now with what has happened I have to say I think I'm with them," my oldest son said with bitterness in his voice. I knew his relationship with his father had been strained ever since he had chose to become a lawyer and not pro-hockey. His opinion of his father, I know, had not gone up in the last few months.  
"Your father loves you both of you. Don't forget that," I told him. "Its okay to be angry at what your father did, I am, but don't let that anger push the two of you further apart. I couldn't stand not having either of my sons at home for holidays," I told him.  
"I will Mom," Anthony told me giving me a hug. "I'll hold my tongue for your sake," he said quietly.  
"I need to get going," I said when I pulled away from him. "If you need anything you know where I'll be or just call Gordon over at the Conway's."  
"We'll be fine," Anthony told me.  
"Okay, love you," I told him as I headed for the apartment door.  
"Bye Mom," he called out to me.  
I quickly headed down the two flights of steps to the ground floor and headed out to my corvette. I knew my parents were going to be disappointed that they wouldn't see either Anthony or Adam but they would understand. It was probably actually better that he wouldn't be there. This was the first time that my parents had seen or talked with Phil since he had disowned Adam. They had both voiced their disapproval to me but what would they do tonight. I was hoping that with it being Christmas Eve they would keep quiet and keep the peace but if they didn't I was glad my son would not be there to see it.  
  
Philip Banks' POV:  
I glanced at the clock on the wall again and let out a sigh. They were late. I didn't need this. I didn't get along with Angela's parents as it was. Being late was not going to help matters. It was probably Bombay's fault just like everything else has been lately. That no good Bombay had been sabotaging my relationship with my youngest son since I had met him four years ago and now he was turning the rest of my family against me to. Making me out to be the bad guy why he plays hero and tries to fix everything.  
I heard the front door open and rushed into the front foyer as my wife walked in the front door.  
"Your finally here," I greeted her.  
"Well, hello to you too," she replied calmly.  
"Where's Anthony?" I asked.  
"He's not coming tonight. He's staying with Adam for a little while longer."  
"Where's Bombay?" I asked. Even though she hadn't said it I had a feeling Anthony was only staying because Bombay wasn't there. "What he do skip out because you two were there and never come back."  
"Gordon," she told me evenly "went over to Casey's tonight. I told him to stay over there as long as he wanted to. My parents will understand while Anthony isn't there."  
"See, he isn't responsible. I don't know why you ever wanted Bombay to look after your son."  
"It wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't disowned our son," she told me putting an emphasis on our. "Gordon, is doing a great job looking after Adam. He already spent one night waiting in a ER with him alone, which he wouldn't have had to do if someone hadn't hung up the phone on him."  
"I never kicked him out of the house," I told her defensively. Like I had told Adam that night, I had a legal obligation to feed, cloth, and put a roof over his head until he was 18. I had been prepared to follow through with that and instead his mother kicks him out of the house but is he mad at her. Of course not.  
"You acted like he didn't exist when he came home for Thanksgiving. He ran away to get away from you. I couldn't ask him to live in those conditions. To live in a house where his own father won't even recognize his existence. He's better off with Gordon until you decide to swallow your pride and apologize."  
"Me apologize. He's the one that should apologize. He defied me. All I have ever wanted for that kid was the best. I tolerated him skating with a team beneath his level while in Peewees because it didn't really matter at that level. He goes to Eden Hall and makes Varsity and first chance he gets he throws it away and goes back to that misfit team. He didn't have to that. He didn't have to throw everything I ever did for him back in my face."  
"Everything you did for him. All you've ever done is push him too hard. Take away the fun from the game. I think that being put on the Ducks four years ago was the best thing that ever happened to Adam. Gordon showed those kids how to have fun while winning not to win at all costs. You pushed Anthony away from the sport and if it wasn't for Gordon and the Ducks you probably would have pushed Adam away too."  
"By staying with the Ducks he showed me that he didn't want to go pro. If he really did he never would have taken the step back."  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he doesn't want to play professional hockey. That maybe that is your dream not his."  
"Well it doesn't matter whose dream it is now because without my connections he'll never make it."  
"If he wants it, Adam will make pro without your connections," Angela told me defiantly.  
"Can we go?" I asked her changing the subject quickly. This was just another problem that Bombay had caused. My wife had never openly questioned me until recently. She had always gone along with what I said like a wife should. If it wasn't for Bombay this argument never would have taken place.  
"I'm ready," was all she said.  
We walked silently out to my car and got in. The ride over to her parent's house was just as quiet. I was not looking forward to this.  
As I pulled the car into the Carraways driveway, Angela's Mom stepped out onto the front porch. My wife and I got out of the car and walked to the front porch together.  
"I was starting to worry," Mattie Carraway told her daughter giving a hug.  
"I'm sorry mom. I was running a little late," Angela told her returning the hug.  
"Nice to see you Phil," Mattie said turning to me and shaking my hand.  
"Merry Christmas, Mattie," I replied.  
Mattie showed the two of us inside and was greeted my Robert, Angela's father. After the greetings were out of the way we headed into the living room where Mattie had refreshments already sitting on the coffee table.  
"Anthony couldn't make it?" Mattie asked a touch of disappointment in her voice.  
"He's with Adam," Angela told her. "Casey Conway asked Gordon to help supervise the kids gift exchange and I told him to stay."  
'Yeah, he's with his slut girlfriend,' I thought to myself.  
"That's nice," Mattie said. "It can't be easy for him to suddenly have a fourteen year old kid to look after but Gordon is doing a splendid job from what I hear. I've called a few times to see if he needed help with anything and he always declines."  
"Yes, Gordon is doing fine looking after Adam and Adam seems to be adjusting okay to living there,"Angela told her. "Anthony wanted me to tell you that he'll stop over here one day before he goes back to college to see you."  
"Oh good," Mattie said. "It seems like forever since I saw him."  
The conversation steered away from the kids after that to other things. Mattie and Robert told Angela what her brother and sister and their families were up to. I couldn't wait for the night to be over though so that I could retreat back to my home. 


	10. The plot revealed

Note: Thanks to allie, Nellie2, katie, anne918, jess, and crazy4nc128 for your reviews. From all the reactions it sounds like I accomplished what I set out to do -make everyone think of phil as the villain of the story. Crazy4nc128 I especially loved your reaction to the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter just as much and for those of you who wanted me to get back to Adam you'll be happy to know that he's in this chapter.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
"Charlie, are you ready," came my mom's call. I was still in my room trying to figure out how to fit the gifts we had for Coach Bombay and Adam into a bag so that I could help my mom carry some of the other stuff we were taking over to Bombay's.  
"Be right there," I called back as I put the last package on top. I picked up the bag and headed out of my room to the kitchen.  
My mom handed me some stuff and then grabbed the ham herself and we headed out to the car. The drive over to Coach Bombay's place was quiet. I think my mom was worried about how the dinner would go. I knew she wanted everything to be perfect. I, however, had other things on my mind.  
I was nervous about seeing Adam. I still wasn't sure what I was going to say to him even though I had gotten plenty of practice of apologizing the past few days. I didn't even know if he would want to see me. The comment about him trying to win his Dad back had been a little over the top. I'm not sure I would've forgiven me if I had been in his place. After all he had defended us all to his Dad. **flashback**  
"I'm not going to quit," they had heard Adam telling his Dad from the hallway.  
"You don't belong on JV. You're too good for that team of ragtag misfits. You always have been."  
"The Ducks are the best team I've ever skated with," Adam had said. "Maybe their families don't have money, prestige or influence but that doesn't matter. They're all good skaters and despite any differences we may have had in the past they're my friends. Better friends than McGill and Larson ever were."  
"Don't talk back to me. Your Mom and I have tried to give you and your brother everything. Your brother is grateful, why don't you show a little gratitude. Look, you have a choice - you either quit playing for the Ducks or we'll never speak again."  
"You can't mean that," Adam had replied. I could hear the pleading in his voice.  
"I do. You don't belong with them. You're better than them and not just at hockey either. I thought you'd realize that yourself so I let you play but I was wrong. I don't want you to throw your life away because of those people. They don't even belong at this school. So what's your decision? Are you going to quit JV?"  
I had been standing in the doorway of the common room with the rest of the Ducks by that time. Even so we could barely hear Adam when he replied "I can't". I didn't know about the others but I hadn't expected Adam to say that. After all we had put him through when he had been forced to choose between his dad and us he had chosen the Ducks. **end flashback**  
"Earth to Charlie," I heard my mom saying. I came out of the daze I was in and realized that we had arrived at Bombay's place. "Are you okay," my mom asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her quickly.  
I helped her get the stuff out of the car and headed toward the building. Coach Bombay was already downstairs and held the front door of the building open for us which was a good thing because I don't think either my mom or I could've opened it. After we were inside Bombay took some of the stuff from us and the three of us headed up the stairs to Bombay's apartment.  
"Adam was in his room reading a few minutes ago Charlie if you want to go see him," Bombay told me as we sat the stuff down in the kitchen. I just nodded. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go face Adam but I found myself heading for his room anyway.  
"Come in," I heard Adam call in reply to my knock on his door.  
Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Adam was leaning up against the head rest of the bed with a book in his hand. Despite spending the last couple of days in bed he still looked worn out and even from where I was at I could see the two lumps on the side of his nect from the glands that were swollen.  
"Charlie," Adam said closing the book he had and placing it on the bedside table. He actually sounded surprised to even see me.  
"Hi Adam," I said. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. I didn't know what to say. Everything I thought of seemed inadequate. Maybe I should've just called instead of waiting to see him to apologize. Adam ended up speaking again before I did.  
"Look Charlie," he said, " I didn't mean to take you out in that game. It was an accident. I really did trip and take us both out. I would never ...."  
"Adam I believe you," I said interrupting him. It was just like Adam to be apologizing when he never did do anything wrong. "I never should've said the things I did the other day. I know you'd never take anyone out like that on purpose but I was angry about other things and I took it out on you. I'm sorry," I told him and then waited for him to tell me he wasn't going to accept my apology. That I had gone to far this time and he never wanted to see me again. I certainly couldn't blame him.  
  
Adam's POV:  
"I'm sorry," I heard Charlie say quietly and then he was quiet. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive him. His words at the pond the other day had really hurt and yet I knew I couldn't lose Charlie's friendship. If I did my relationship with the other Ducks just wouldn't be the same. I couldn't forget that at my first game with the Ducks it was Charlie who was willing to accept me right from the beginning. At the Junior Goodwill Games it had been Charlie who had given up his spot on the team so I could play in the final game. And after my recent injury it was Charlie who had been there for me through everything.  
"Apology accepted," I told him. I debated whether or not I should say what I really wanted to say. Maybe things would be better off if I just let things go with what had already been said but I couldn't. "Charlie, if I had known this arrangement was going to cause problems I wouldn't have agreed to it. Its just seemed like a good solution at the time but maybe it wasn't," I told him but even as I said it I knew I couldn't go home. Maybe my grandparents on my mom's side wouldn't mind taking me in.  
"Nonsense," Charlie told me coming further into the room and sitting down on the edge of my bed. "I wasn't thinking when I said those things to you. I guess I was jealous."  
Charlie didn't have to say what he was jealous about. All of us Ducks knew that Charlie saw Coach Bombay as the father he never had. That was why he had such a hard time accepting O'rion as a new coach.  
"I'm not trying to come in between you and Coach Bombay," I told Charlie. "I couldn't even if I wanted too. You and Bombay have a special relationship and nothing is going to change that."  
Charlie just nodded. I don't think that either of us knew what to say after that. Luckily Gordon and Ms. Conway came in the room at that point with our dinners. Charlie and I ended up eating dinner in my room together while Gordon and Ms. Conway ate in the kitchen.  
We were just finishing eating when I heard the doorbell ring. I saw a smile come to Charlie's face and I knew that he was in on something but I had no idea what. I heard voices out in the living room but I couldn't tell who it was or what was being said.  
"I'll be right back," Charlie said getting up and leaving the room and leaving me wondering what was going on.  
  
Guy's POV:  
When Connie rang the doorbell at my house on Christmas Day I jumped out of my chair in the kitchen ready to escape my house. I was sick of everyone pretending that things were perfect and I was sick of pretending I was happy. I was miserable. I was starting to wish that my parents had already gotten a divorce.  
"See you all later," I told my family grabbing my jacket as I hurried to the door and opened it.  
"Hi," Connie said cheerfully. At the end of the driveway I could see Averman and Goldberg waiting in the Averman's caravan. Mrs. Averman was helping out by driving us over to Bombay's place. I guess the only one we had left to pick up was Fulton.  
"Hi, lets go," I said quickly. "I'm sick of the false cheeriness in this house," I told her grabbing her hand and headed down the walk with her.  
"Things are that bad?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes. I can't wait until they tell everyone. At least then we don't have to pretend to be one happy family anymore," I told her.  
"Merry Christmas, Guy," Mrs. Averman said cheerfully as Connie and I climbed in.  
"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Averman," I said and for the first time today I actually meant it.  
We picked up Fulton and then headed over to Coach Bombay's. When we reached Bombay's apartment building we all got out of the van and headed up to Gordon's apartment even Mrs. Averman.  
Averman was leading the group up the steps and rang the bell. By the time that the rest of us joined him in the hallway outside of Bombay's apartment Coach Bombay had already answered the door. He ushered us all inside and as we were gathered in the living room chatting Charlie came into the room.  
"Come on guys, he's going to hears us," Charlie said quietly as he joined us. All of us quickly got quiet. "Connie did you bring the carol book?"  
"I hope she did because I sure don't know any Christmas carols," Goldberg said.  
"Yes, its right here," Connie said holding up the small book she had brought from home with the words to the traditional Christmas carols. She handed it over to Goldberg who gratefully took it from her. "I marked the pages with the songs we are planning on signing," she told him.  
"Thank-you," Goldberg told her.  
It took us a few more minutes to go over the list and order of Christmas carols that we had decided on the night before. We then got organized in some sort of order making sure that Fulton, who wasn't too sure of some of the words, was near Goldberg who had the words. Once we were organized we headed into Adam's room signing We Wish You A Merry Christmas. I was near the front of the line and got to see Adam's reaction as we entered his room.  
When he first saw us he looked completely surprised. I think seeing us signing Christmas carols was the last thing that he expected. The surprised was quickly replaced by a smile. Despite the fact that some of us couldn't sing well and Goldberg and Fulton both messed up some of the words to a couple of the songs I think Adam enjoyed it. I know I did. For the first time that day I actually felt the Christmas spirit.  
After signing the carols we all gave Adam the cards we had made the night before and said good-bye. After saying good-bye to Charlie, Coach Bombay and Ms. Conway we all headed back outside and piled into the caravan again. Luckily Ms. Averman ended up dropping me off last. I was not looking forward to going back home.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
After we said good-bye to the other Ducks, my mom, Coach Bombay and I all headed back into Adam's rooms with the gifts we had for each other. As we were finishing I noticed that Adam tried to hide a yawn but I wasn't the only one who noticed. Bombay noticed too.  
"Okay, I think its time to let Adam get some sleep," Coach Bombay said standing up.  
"Merry Christmas, Adam," my mom said one more time as she picked up her things and left the room.  
"I'll call you tomorrow," I told Adam as I followed her out with Bombay close behind me. As we left the room Bombay turned the light off.  
The three of us talked for a little while longer in the living room before my mom and I finally left and headed home. I had to admit that I was starting to feel a little tired myself. Without a doubt this had ended up being the best Christmas that I could imagine even with the things that were going wrong around me maybe even in spite of it. 


	11. Revelations

Note: Thanks to allie, crazy4nc128, katie, and anne918 for taking the time to review chapter 10. Nice to know I'm still stirring up emotions. Here is Chapter 11. It's another longer one but I hope you still enjoy it.  
  
Guy's POV:  
Two days after Christmas I was talking on the phone with Connie when my sister came into the living room.  
"Guy," she said leaning against the doorway.  
"Hold on," I told Connie. "What?" I asked Abby putting my hand over the receiver.  
"Mom and Dad want you in the kitchen for a family meeting," she told me.  
"Okay, I'll be right there," I told her. 'So they're finally going to tell everyone' I thought to myself. It was about time. I had spent the last couple of days waiting for this meeting hoping I didn't let anything slip. Hoping that they would just get it over with.  
"Hey, Connie," I said uncovering the receiver and speaking into it. "I got to go. Family meeting. I'll see you at the pond in a few hours though okay," I told her. My friends and I were getting together to attempt another game of hockey at the pond. Hopefully there would be no fights this time.  
"Okay," Connie said over the phone, " but if you need to talk before that just call me back or come on over."  
"I will, bye."  
"Bye Guy," she said and then hung up.  
I hung up my phone and with a sigh headed toward the kitchen. I had been wanting for this for the last couple of days. Now that it had actually come I was starting to wish we could go on pretending to be a family a little longer.  
As I walked into the kitchen I found my parents, Abby, Mark, and Eric were all seated around the table. As I entered the kitchen they all turned and looked at me. I slowly walked over and took the empty seat between Eric and Abby. Alexis was down for her afternoon nap.  
"Okay, your mother and I have something very important tell all of you," my Dad started. Before he could say anything else though Abby spoke up.  
"You two are getting a divorce aren't you?" she asked. My mother looked immediately at me.  
"Hey, I didn't say anything," I said putting my hands up. The only two people I had told was Connie and Charlie and I knew they wouldn't have said anything. Especially not to Abby.  
"I figured it out on my own," Abby said. "I've heard the whispered arguments, I know you've been sleeping on the couch Mom. Do you think I'm stupid? I live here. I know you two have been pretending to get along here lately."  
To tell you the truth that was as animated as I have ever seen my sister get. She had always been the quiet and dependable child out of the family. I had never thought I would see an outburst like that from her.  
"No, honey we don't think you're stupid," my mom said trying to smooth things over. "We hadn't wanted to ruin Christmas for everyone."  
"Well you failed at that. This was the worst Christmas ever. I envy Guy. At least he got to spend some time with his friends and get out of this house."  
"I'm sorry," my mom said quietly looking down at the table.  
Meanwhile I was keeping my mouth shut. In actuality I was surprised at how calm I was still taking all this. Abby's reaction I think is what my mom had expected out of me when she had told me before Christmas. By this time I think I was passed the shock of it all and just wanted to get it over with. To move on. For me to get away from my family and back to Eden Hall.  
"What's a divorce?" Eric asked quietly looking around the table from one of us to another. Beside him Mark looked just as confused as Eric sounded.  
"It means that Mom and Dad can't be adults and work there problems out so they're giving up on each other and splitting up," Abby said bitterly.  
"Honey, we've tried to work things out but we can't," my dad said calmly.  
"You could if you actually loved us," Abby told him. She then got up and headed for the stairs.  
"Abby, come back and lets talk this out," my mom called after her.  
Abby paused and for a second I thought she would come back to the table but instead she started walking toward the stairs again. We listened to her stomp up the steps and slam her bedroom door behind her.  
"That went worst then expected," Dad commented.  
"I still don't know what is going on?" Eric said.  
"Me neither," Mark said.  
My parents looked at each other. I don't think this was going as they had planned. It seemed as if Abby's reaction to this had them preoccupied so I took a stab at explaining things to my two younger brothers.  
"You know how you two fight sometimes and don't want to share a room anymore," I started. When the twins nodded there heads I continued. "Well, Mom and Dad aren't getting along and can't live in the same house anymore so they are going to live in separate places."  
"But why can't they make up. Everyone always tells us to work out our differences," Mark said.  
"I know and you should always do that. But when you get older you'll find out that sometimes it hard to work out your differences with other people and after you've tried everything else its better to just go your separate ways. Do you understand now."  
Mark nodded but Eric just asked, "So where will we live?"  
I looked to my parents on that one. Before Christmas my mom had said they hadn't discussed that yet. I was curious myself who we all would live with.  
"You and Mark, will be staying here with your mother," my Dad said.  
"When will we see you?" Mark asked.  
"Anytime you want. If you want to come spend some time with me just let your mom know and we'll work something out. I'm going to get an apartment close by so I can still be near all of you," my dad told him.  
"What about me?" I asked.  
"Guy, we figured you and Abby are both old enough to make your own decision," he told me.  
"So I have to decide between you and Mom," I said. I almost wished I was younger so that they would have decided for me.  
"You don't have to make up your mind right away," my mom said. "We know this isn't going to be easy on any of you kids."  
"Can I be excused?" I asked. "I was planning on meeting my friends in a little bit."  
"Yeah," go ahead my Mom said.  
I got up and headed up to my room. I thought about seeing if Abby wanted to talk but decided to give her a little space right now. After all I already had a few days to get use to the news that had just been sprung on her. So, I just went to my room and picked up my hockey bag and stick. It was still to early to meet the others at the pond but I figured I would go over to Connie's for awhile.  
  
Gordon's POV:  
I was sitting at the kitchen table in my apartment looking through the want ads. Now that the fall semester was over at Eden Hall I had to find something else to do as Eden Hall had brought me in as a hockey coach. Now that the hockey season was over there was nothing for me to do at Eden Hall. I wasn't even sure I would have a position there in the fall. If Ted O'rion wanted the position he would be the JV coach next year.  
I was writing down a phone number for a potential law firm when the phone rang. I got up and picked it up.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Yeah, is Gordon Bombay there," a voice said. I couldn't quite place it but the voice sounded familiar.  
"Your talking to him."  
"Ah, Gordon. Dean Buckley here. I was wondering if you could stop by so we could discuss something."  
"Sure, when?" I said curious as to what was going on.  
"Right now, if its convenient. I have a meeting with one of the parents at three but I'd like to get our business squared away before that," he said. I looked at the clock it was almost two. It would be close to two thirty by the time I could get to Eden Hall.  
"Even if I left now I wouldn't be there till about two thirty," I told him. "Is that going to be enough time."  
"If things go well it will be."  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Great," Dean Buckley said hanging up the phone.  
I hung my phone up and it immediately rang again. I picked it up quickly and said hello again.  
"Gordon, its Angela Banks. I got a call from Dean Buckley a little while ago. I'm meeting with him at three because he said he needs to discuss with me something about Adam's grades. Since Adam is staying with you I thought you should be there too."  
"Yeah, of course. I'm actually going to meet with Dean Buckley about something right now so I'll meet you there."  
"Okay," she said.  
"And Angela relax. I'm sure its nothing too serious," I told her. I knew Adam was a good student which made me curious about what was going on.  
"I'm sure you're right," Angela said. "I'll let you go now. See you at three."  
"Okay, bye," I told her hanging up the phone.  
I left the newspaper where it was and headed into the living room. Adam and Charlie were watching a movie. Adam was feeling much better lately though I could still tell that his glands were slightly swollen and he still got tired easily.  
"I've got to go over to Eden Hall to meet with Dean Buckley," I told them as I put my coat on. "If you need to get a hold of me just call my cell phone."  
"Okay," Adam said.  
The drive over to Eden Hall seemed to take longer than usual. I guess I was just anxious to figure out what was going on.  
I parked outside of the administration office and headed inside to Dean Buckley's office. His secretary was sitting at her desk typing something onto the computer when I walked in. She looked up as I entered and spoke up before I had a chance to say anything.  
"Ah, Mr. Bombay. Please go right in. They're waiting for you," she told me.  
"Thanks," I told her wondering who the they were. As soon as I walked into the office I found out. Along with Buckley, Tom Riley and Angeline Sounders, two members of the Board of Directors, were waiting in the office.  
"Ah Gordon," have seat Dean Buckley told me. I sat down in the empty chair.  
"So, what's this about?" I asked wanting to get right to it. I always did like getting right down to business.  
"We were hoping you could help us out, Gordon," Dean Buckley began.  
"See we got a call from Mr. Marvin Gubine, one of our physical education teachers, yesterday afternoon. Seems he won't be returning after the holiday break. He was offered a position at Sutton Academy which is closer to his home," Tom Riley said.  
"The short of it," Angeline Sounders said, "is that we are in a bind here. We have less than a week to find a PE teacher. We were hoping you would consider the position at least for the semester. If everything works out for all concerned then we could talk about you staying on for next year to."  
"What do you say, Gordon?" Dean Buckley asked.  
"I don't know. I mean it is all kind of sudden,"I told them. I was thrilled at the opportunity. It would solve my problem of finding a job and keep me in the area.  
"Like I said," Angeline said. "We need to find a teacher in less than a week. Classes resume next Tuesday."  
"Well, what are the terms of employment," I asked the lawyer in me coming out.  
Dean Buckley smiled and handed me some papers. "Here's the contract. Basically we're offering you exactly what we were paying Mr. Gubine."  
I took the papers from him and glanced at him. As I looked at the salary I realized that it was definitely a decent offer. However I wasn't going to sign anything without having a chance to read through everything.  
"I'm definitely interested," I told them. "However, I'd like some time to read this through and think about it."  
"Of course," Buckley said.  
"Do you think you could give us an answer by tomorrow at three?" Angeline asked. "I know it is rushing things but if you don't take the job we need to consider other possibilities."  
"Of course, I understand I told them. You'll have my answer by three tomorrow," I told them.  
"Great, just call Dean Buckley and he'll let us know your answer," Tom Riley said standing up and holding out his hand which I took. "I got to be going now. Thank you for coming by," he said as we shook hands. After saying good-bye to the other two Tom Riley left the office followed by Angeline Sounders leaving me alone in the office with Dean Buckley.  
"Adam Banks, isn't he staying with you right now?" Buckley asked.  
"Ah, yes he is. In fact Angela called me right before I came over here. She told me about her meeting with you and wanted me to come. I told her I'd meet her here."  
"How has he adjusted to being at your place, Gordon?" Dean Buckley asked.  
"Pretty well considering everything he's gone through."  
Before anything else could be said Buckley's secretary's voice came over the speaker phone. "Sir, Angela Banks is here to see you."  
"Go ahead and send her in," Buckley said.  
A few moments later the door to the office opened again and Angela Banks walked in. Dean Buckley greeted her and offered her the seat next to mine. She sat down and Dean Buckley began.  
"Gordon's already told me that you asked him to be here so I'll get right down to what I wanted to discuss with you. The grades from last semester have been sent in but several of Adam's teachers have expressed concern with the grades he got on a few of his finals. The two of most concern are the math and history finals," Buckley said as he handed Angela the two test papers. "The other ones, while lower than what would be expected from how he did in the class throughout the semester won't affect the final grade to much. Those however will."  
After Angela looked at them she handed them over to me. The math final was a 68 and the history final a 50. As I glanced through the test paper I noticed that the math final wasn't even finished. Of the questions he had answered in the math final I didn't see any that were marked wrong.  
"Did he say anything to you about this?" Angela asked me.  
"No," I told her. "If he had I would have said something to you," I said as I handed the test papers back to Dean Buckley.  
"Gordon tells me that Adam has been adjusting to being with him pretty well which is what his teachers and I first thought might be the problem. But his grades were steady right up until the finals. Has he maybe had another argument with his Dad recently?"  
"No, he hasn't even seen his father since Thanksgiving," Angela said. " I just can't understand this. Adam has always been a good student."  
At this point though I wasn't really paying attention to what Angela was saying though. Something that Dean Buckley had said had caught my attention.  
"When did you say the drop in the grades became apparent?"  
"Only the finals. Up till the finals he grades were fine."  
"And he was probably sick when he took the finals," I said. I explained to Dean Buckley how I had taken Adam to the ER the day after he had come home from Eden Hall. "At this point it doesn't even appear as if he'll be able to return to school next Tuesday."  
"Having mono could definitely explain things," Dean Buckley said. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to talk to Adam's math and history teachers and we'll work something out. It will probably mean Adam will have to retake the two exams when he returns to school."  
"What about his other classes," Angela said.  
"Like, I said, he did well enough on those finals that it won't effect the grade for the semester. Most of the other classes he'll still have A's in except for one which is a B. I don't think its necessary to make he repeat those finals. Those two finals though would drop him to a C in both classes though but like I said we'll work something out. For right now he'll have incomplete's in the classes."  
We all stood up and started to say our good-byes. "I'm glad this was easy to straighten out. Tell Adam I hope he is feeling better soon."  
"I will," I told him as I headed out of the office with Angela.  
We didn't speak until we were out in the parking lot and then Angela asked me, "do you really think Adam being sick is the only reason he did bad on those finals?"  
"Yes I do," I told her. "That math final didn't look like he didn't know the material it looks like he didn't get around to finish it. Every question he answered is right."  
"I just don't understand why he didn't say something to one of us," she said.  
"Angela, he's been sick. I think finals were the last thing on his mind when he came home and since he's been feeling well it hasn't really come up. I meant it when I told Dean Buckley that I think he is adjusting well to everything."  
"I can't help but wonder if I did the right thing," Angela told me as I walked with her over to her car. "This has been hard on everyone. I know Phil is wrong in this but I still love him. I love my sons too, don't get me wrong but Phil and I have been together since high school which was a long time ago. I just don't want Adam to think I don't love him though."  
"I don't think he does," I told her. "Can I be candid."  
"Yeah sure."  
"I think that Phil has pushed Adam too hard to be perfect. When it comes to hockey I don't think that he is considering Adam as a person. All he sees is what Adam might become. He's forgetting that right now Adam is still a kid. He looked at Adam going back to JV from a career stand point not as what was best for his son."  
"Have you ever gone down to the pond and watch the kids play," I asked her. When she shook her head no I continued. "I have a few times and I make sure they don't know that I'm there because that's their time. They're just being themselves. Doing something that they love. None of them are worrying about trying to impress anyone. Watching those games I've seen Adam at his best. I've seen the natural talent he has without the pressure he faces to be perfect to try and make his dad proud, or impress some scout. He has the talent to go all the way. I've seen it. Hans saw it. O'rion saw it. However, if things keep going the way they have been Adam is going to be pushed away from the sport. From something that he loves."  
"Like you were," Angela said. "Something I overheard when Phil was talking to Coach Reilly. Reilly said you could have gone all the way but you quit. I saw how Reilly pushes those kids. I have the feeling from the way you were talking that maybe it was Reilly that pushed you away from the game."  
"Yeah, it was but you know looking back I don't regret it. I love how my life has turned out. I love coaching these kids."  
"Thanks Gordon," Angela said then.  
"For what?" I asked her trying to figure out where she was coming from.  
"For showing me that I have made the right decision. As much as it hurts to have to let go this soon I think that Adam is better off with you at this point in his life. I haven't told many people this but my parents, the ones that Adam and Anthony know as their grandparents, aren't my real parents. They adopted me as a baby. When I was thirteen I finally meet my birth mother and I asked her how she could give me up. She told me that even though she loved me she knew that the best thing for me was for her to give me up for adoption. That she was too young at the time and couldn't provide for me the way I deserved. I couldn't understand that. To me it still seemed that she just gave me up. She didn't want me. I finally understand now that it wasn't that she didn't want me it was that she wanted the best for me and me having a stable family with two parents who could give me anything I needed was the best for me. I just hope that Adam comes to understand that."  
"He will, maybe not right away but eventually he will. I know he loves you and he knows that you love him," I told her. "And no matter what happens he always has a home with me."  
Angela nodded. "Let's go talk to him about those two finals. He'll need to know that he may have to retake them." 


	12. A decision made

Charlie's POV:  
"There he is," I heard Jesse call out as I approached the pond. Even from where I was at I couldn't see that my friends had already arrived at the pond. It was the same group as when we got together before Christmas except that Adam and Anthony weren't here.  
"Sorry," I told them. "I lost track of time," I explained as I sat down on the bench beside Averman and stated putting on my skates. Actually I had been waiting for Coach Bombay to get home. I hadn't felt right leaving Adam alone although I couldn't explain why. When both Bombay and Mrs. Banks had showed up I left quickly. I got the impression that they had wanted to talk to Adam and that they wouldn't want me around.  
"So you're not going to go off on someone today are you?" Peter asked with a smile on his face.  
"If you are I'm moving right now," Averman said from beside me.  
"You're safe Averman," I told him. "I'm in a great mood."  
"That's almost as scary," Averman commented.  
"Yeah, I don't think we've seen you in a good mood ever since we got to Eden Hall," Guy said from his spot on a nearby bench.  
"Cute," I told them still smiling. I had to admit they were right. Ever since Gordon had first told me he wasn't going to coach us at Eden Hall I had felt like I was angry at the world. And after that I just kept finding things that would keep me unhappy. I was determine to change that though. I was determined to be someone that my Mom and Bombay would be proud of. That Hans would've be proud of.  
My friends started getting out on the ice and skating around. I hurriedly laced my skates so I could go out and join them. By the time I finished lacing my skates Connie, Guy and Jesse were passing the puck between each other. I skate over and intercepted a pass Guy was making to Jesse.  
"Conway steals the puck," I said acting like an announcer. "He gets pass the defense, lines up the shot, and shoots," I intoned as I sent the puck flying toward the one goal.  
"And the shot goes way wide," Jesse said as the puck completely missed the net and ended up in the snow on the side of the pond. "Nice shot Spazway,"Jesse said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"So I'm a little rusty," I said with a shrug. "So are we going to do the same teams as before?" I asked my friends as the rest of them joined us. Karp had rescued the puck from the snow bank.  
"Yeah, why not," a couple of my friends say and the others nodded.  
"It'll save us from having to pick teams again," Jesse commented.  
"Besides I think we were winning when the game stopped last time," Guy said.  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean you're going to win this time," Jesse told him. "After all you guys won't have Adam this time."  
"Are you saying we can't win without Adam," Guy challenged.  
"You said it I didn't," Jesse said still taunting Guy.  
"Okay, we'll show you," Guy said. "Let's get this game started."  
"Well, if this game comes to an early start it doesn't look like I'm going to have anything to do with it," I said.  
We set a thirty minute time limit and started the game. I took the first face off against Guy and lost. I think Jesse's words had lit a fire under Guy and his team. Guy, Connie and Averman quickly moved the puck down to the net that Goldberg was protecting. Despite Tammy's and Peter's best efforts to stop them Averman was able to take a shot at the net and the puck went by Goldberg.  
I let Jesse take the next face of with Guy but it had the same outcome. Guy hit the puck over to Connie who headed toward the net. I tried to cut her off but she did an spin move around me and made a bee line for the goal. Tammy tried next to stop her but Connie sent a pass back to Guy who took a shot at the goal. Goldberg deflected Guy's shot but Connie picked up the rebound and sent the puck sailing back toward the net. This time the puck went by Goldberg and into the net making the game 2-0 in their favor.  
It was a long afternoon for my team. We did manage to make some attacks on their net but at the end of the half hour the score was 9-4 in favor of Guy's team.  
"Good game," I told Guy as we sat down to take our skates off.  
"Thanks," Guy said.  
"So how is everything going at home?" I asked him.  
"My parents made the announcement today. Abby did not take it well," Guy told me. "I think the twins are two young still to really understand what is going on."  
"How are you taking it?" I asked him.  
"I don't know," Guy told me. "I've been wanting them to tell everyone so I could stop pretending everything was okay. Now I kind of wish we could go on pretending."  
The two of us were silent for awhile. Around us the others were chatting easily amongst each other. I saw Connie and Tammy whispering to each other and giggling.  
"They're making Abby and me chose which one of them we want to live with," Guy said quietly.  
"That's rough man," I told him. "Do you know who you're going to choose."  
"No, either one I choose just means that I hurt the other."  
"Well, at least we go back to Eden Hall next Monday. I think dealing with our families this holiday didn't turn out exactly how we thought it would."  
"No, it certainly hasn't" Guy said thoughtfully.  
  
Guy's POV:  
I had been thinking about my decision the whole afternoon. I had talked things over with Connie and still I was no closer to knowing what to do. My conversation with Charlie though had pointed out one thing I hadn't thought of earlier - that I would be leaving for Eden Hall soon. Maybe it didn't really matter who I lived with. I wouldn't even be around most of the time except for the summer months.  
"Guy," Connie called out breaking through my thoughts, "want to come over for dinner?" she asked me.  
"Yeah, sure," I told her. "I'll talk to ya later Charlie," I told my friend as I put my skates in my bag and stood up.  
"Okay," Charlie told me as he finished putting his stuff in his bag. I saw him and Fulton walk off together as Connie and I left the pond together.  
"You sure your Dad isn't going to mind me just showing up?" I asked her as we headed back toward her house.  
"Of course not. You can help us make the dinner," Connie said with a smile.  
"Wait a second. You didn't mention that I had to work for my dinner," I told her.  
"Oh, come on it will be fun."  
"Since, when do you find cooking fun?"  
"Since my Mom suggestion that I find something I could share with my Dad so that he can feel like he's more part of my life without all the questions. He seems content with the situation and I'm actually having fun," Connie said.  
"I'm glad," I told her honestly. It was good that somebody's problems were going to have a happy ending. "Although eating you're cooking might be scary," I told her and received a playful punch on the shoulder for the comment.  
"I'm actually pretty good," she said.  
"I'll believe it when I taste it," I told her. "So are you starting to accept things?" I asked her.  
"I guess," Connie said. "Part of me is still angry that after fourteen years he finally wants to be an active part of my life. All those games I spent wishing I would see him in the stands. Now, I'm still not sure I want him in the stands at any hockey games."  
"Give it time," I told her.  
"Now you're starting to sound like my mother," Connie told me.  
"I'll take that as a compliment," I told her.  
Connie and I walked in silence the rest of the way to her house. It just felt good to be with her and I forgot all about my problems for a little bit.  
When we got to Connie's house I called my mom and told her that I was going to stay at Connie's for dinner. As I hung up the phone I heard Connie and her Dad laughing in the kitchen so I made my way to the Moreau's kitchen.  
I tried to stay out of the whole process of actually cooking dinner and just be a spectator. However, it didn't work like that. I'm not even sure how it happened but eventually I found myself involved in cooking dinner. I have to admit I did enjoy it and it was the first time that I think I actually had a conversation with Mr. Moreau. Yeah, we had talked before but it usually involved him asking questions and me trying to figure out how he wanted me to answer them. This time we actually talked and I didn't feel like I had to say the right thing.  
The dinner actually came out pretty good and it was nice having an actual family dinner without people walking on eggshells. The fact that it technically wasn't my family didn't even bother me. With any luck maybe one day maybe I would be part of the Moreau family.  
After dinner I said good-bye to Connie and her family and headed home. I walked into the house to find my dad coming downstairs with a suitcase.  
"Where you going dad?" I asked as I hung up my coat. I had a feeling I already knew the answer to that question.  
"I have a room at the Minneapolis Motel," he told me. "I'm going to stay there until I find an apartment."  
"When are you starting to look for an apartment?" I asked him.  
"Well, I 've been looking through the paper the last few days. I'm actually going to look at a few tomorrow," he told me.  
"Can I come with you?" I asked him. "If I'm going to be spending most of my time when I'm not at school there I'd like to have a say in where I'm living," I told him. It had been a decision that I had made on my walk home. I figure mom would have Alexis, Mark and Eric with her and more than likely Abby too. As much as I loved my mom and I knew she would be upset that I wasn't staying with her I also knew that I couldn't leave my Dad all alone. Yeah I would be at Eden Hall most of the time but there were weekends and vacations.  
"Sure," Dad said after he got over the shock. " I'll call you in the morning. Do you want me to break it to your mother?" he asked me.  
"No, I'll tell her," I told him. "See you tomorrow Dad," I told him giving him a hug.  
"Bye," he told me and then left the house with his suitcase. Somehow seeing him leave like that made it more real. I couldn't pretend that it wasn't happening anymore. My parents no longer lived in the same house.  
Turning away from the door I headed upstairs to my parent's, or actually I guess it was my mom's now, bedroom to break the news. As I reached the top of the stairs I could hear the twins playing in their room. A few moments later I heard Abby's laughter and knew she was in there too. Alexis was probably sleeping already.  
I walked down the hallway to my mom's room. I could seethe light coming from underneath the door so I knew she was still up. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I wasn't looking forward to this.  
"Come in," she called. "Guy?" she said surprised to see me when she looked up from her magazine. "I didn't realize you were home already."  
"I just got home," I told her.  
"Come on, sit down," my mom told me patting the bed next to her. I sat down next to her and then sought the right words to bring this up. In the end it turned out that I didn't have to. "You've decided you want to stay with your dad, didn't you?" she asked quietly.  
"How did you know?" I asked her.  
"I could tell you didn't want to tell me something and after considering the circumstances I kind of figured it was that. You know I love you Guy and I always would. We aren't getting a divorce because of anything that you or the other kids did. It's us. We just can't get along. And we didn't decide to let you and Abby choose between us to punish you we just felt that it would be easier for you two if you had some say in the situation."  
She stopped talking then. I think she was waiting for me to say something but I didn't know what to say. I loved both my parents. I didn't want to have to choose one over the other but she did have a point. If they had told me who I was going to live with I probably would have resented that.  
"To tell you the truth both your father and I figured you would decide to live with him. You've always enjoyed spending time with your father. He taught you to skate after all. And I think you feel obligated to not let your father be alone. I have the three younger children for now and Abby will probably stay here to after she clams down. She's at the point in her life where she would rather talk to her mother about things rather than her dad and your soon going to feel like you'd rather talk to your dad about things rather than me. Its life."  
"So you're not mad at me?" I asked finally finding my voice.  
"Of course not. Yes it hurts to let you go but that's just one of the consequences of getting a divorce and the divorce is your father and mine's decision. Why would I be mad at you for getting forced into a decision that you never wanted to make in the first place?"  
"I just feel like I'm letting you down."  
"You could never do that Guy. I love you and I am proud of the man you are turning into. Just do me one thing. Call me and come see me from time to time. I'll miss you and so will your brothers and sisters."  
"I will mom," I told her giving her a hug.  
"Am I interrupting," came a voice from the doorway. I had never closed the bedroom door when I came in and Abby was now standing in the doorway.  
"Of course not, come in honey," my mom told her.  
As my sister came into the room I got up to leave.  
"Guy, please stay. I want to talk to you too," she said and I sat back down and Abby sat down on the other side of my mother. "I'm sorry about my outburst this morning," she told us. "I was mad. Mad at you and Dad for putting us through this, and mad at you Guy for not being here this fall because you were away at school. I guess part of me felt like this was all your fault because you started the process of splitting this family apart," Abby said looking around my mother at me.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't been there for you Abby," I told her. I didn't know what else to say. The thought had occurred to me too. That if I hadn't been at Eden maybe this wouldn't have happened but Eden Hall was a great opportunity for me. I didn't want to give that up.  
"Honey the problems between your father and me started before Guy went away to school. We've been having problems for the last year and half but we wanted to make it work for you kids. It just isn't working out."  
"I guess I was really just using as an excuse to explain to myself why I was mad at Guy lately because I didn't want to admit that I'm jealous of him."  
"Jealous of me?" I said incredulously. "You're the one who is so popular. You're a straight A student, class president, and you're a great actress. How many leads have you had in school plays? Anything you attempt to do always ends up turning out great."  
"Yeah, but you've gotten to play at the Junior Goodwill Games, you have the opportunity to go to a great private school. And you have Connie. I know I tease you about her but its only because I wish I had someone that I could share anything with. And you have it all because of hockey and you know how I've always put down sports but hockey has given you great opportunities and despite all I've done it doesn't seem like I'm going to even be able to follow my dreams because I know that mom and Dad can't send me to school without some help."  
"Honey, you have plenty of opportunities ahead of you," my mom said.  
"With your grades, you'll probably have colleges fighting over you," I told her.  
"What I really want to do is go to acting school," Abby said. This was the first time that my sister had ever told us that she wanted to be an actress. Yes she had done drama for years but she did a lot of clubs and activities and she never had seemed to take more than a passing interest in any of them.  
"Then I'm sure that you will find a way to get there," my Mom told her. "And your father and I will help you out as much as we possibly can."  
"Thanks," Abby said giving my mom a hug. "And I know Guy has made his decision of who he is going to live with and so have I. I want to stay here. I want to be with the twins and Alexis as much as possible now because if I do go away to school I know I'm going to miss a lot of their growing up and I want to enjoy that while I can."  
"I know your father will be okay with that reason," my Mom told her not at all surprised with Abby's decision, just like she hadn't been with mine. My parents really did know us well.  
We both gave our mom a kiss good night and headed out of her bedroom. As we walked out into the hallway Abby said to me, "so seeing as you're going to be living with Dad can I have your room?" I could hear my mom laughing behind us.  
"I'll let you know," I told her with a smile on my face. 


	13. Talking things out

Note: Thanks to crazy4nc128, anne918, katie, and Banksiesbabe99 for your reviews of Chapter 12. I figured as I've let you know how Connie's and Guy's family problems are working out I'd devote a chapter to the Bombay/Banks/Conway issue. Enjoy!  
  
Adam's POV:  
Man I hated being sick, I thought to myself as I went into my room and laid on the bed. I've always been an active kid. Always keeping busy. Now the most simplest everyday thing would wear me out.  
And I had just found out that I had two finals that I would probably have to retake when I finally got to go back to school. My mom had stopped by to tell me about that. She and Gordon had just come from meeting with Dean Buckley. Apparently I hadn't done so great on some of the other finals but the math and history were really bad. Which I kind of figured they would be as I didn't finish a lot on the questions on either one of them. Both my Mom and Gordon had told me not to worry about the finals, that everything would work out. I just wished I could take their advice. As soon as my Mom had left I had retreated in here.  
I glanced over at my desk where my schoolbooks sat in a pile. Just looking at them right now made me feel worn out. Today was Wednesday. School was starting in six days but as of right now I didn't even know if I would be able to go back to school then. I had a doctor's appointment on Monday and I'd find out then.  
I tried to forget about school but when I did I found myself thinking about my other problems. I still couldn't forget Charlie's words at the pond last week -"And you're keeping my mom and Coach Bombay apart. I wish you weren't even in the picture. You're ruining everything." Was he right?  
I had come to stay with Gordon because I had managed to screw things up with my family. Hell, how many fifteen year olds managed to get their own father to disown them. Not too many. I should've just gone along with what he wanted and not played hockey for the rest of this season. Hockey hadn't been much fun here recently anywhere. It had seemed like no matter how hard I tried it hadn't been good enough for Dad. Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought I was. Maybe I should just do what Anthony had done and picked something else for a career. And who knows, maybe if I wasn't staying with Gordon, he and Ms. Conway would be busy planning a wedding, Charlie wouldn't be mad at me for messing things up. Something that I knew he really wanted - a real family. Just because I screwed things up with my family what right did I have to screw that up for Charlie.  
A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.  
"Yeah," I called out not moving from the bed. I really didn't have the energy right now to move.  
The door opened and Gordon put his head in. "I'm getting ready to start dinner. Anything in particular you wanted me to make?"  
"No it doesn't matter," I told him.  
With a shrug he started closing the door. As he did I finally got up the nerve to say what I've been wanting to say for the last couple of days. "Gordon, I think I want to go back home," I said quickly before I could chicken out. Gordon opened the door and immediately came into the room.  
"Is that what you really want?" he asked me.  
"Yeah," I said looking at the wall and not him.  
"I don't believe you Adam," Gordon said quietly. "What's really going on?" he asked. With a sigh I sat up on the side of the bed and he sat down next to me.  
"I just don't think this arrangement is working out. I think it would be better if I was with my family," I told him. Sure, I'd be a stranger in my own house but I won't be ruining things for other people, I added silently to myself.  
"Is it something that I've said or done?" Gordon asked. I shook my head no. "Have you talked to your Dad lately?" Again I shook my head no. I had no intentions of talking to him ever again unless he made the first move. "Then I can't in good conscious let you go back, Adam. You ran away because of how things were there and if nothing has changed with your Dad then I know you're going to be no happier there then before."  
"But me being here is ruining things for you," I said quickly.  
"Adam, what are you talking about?" Gordon asked sounding confused.  
"Its something Charlie said at the pond," I said and immediately noticed a look of understanding finally cross his face but he didn't say anything, just let me continue. "He said that I was keeping you and his mom apart. I don't want to do that. Its not fair to any of you."  
"Adam, you being here is not keeping Casey and I apart. Yes it changes things, may make things a little more complicated but that doesn't mean I don't want you here."  
"Really?" I asked him not exactly convinced.  
"Really," he told me putting his arm around my shoulder. "Adam, we've already told Charlie this and I was waiting to tell you but I think I put it off too long. Casey and I are engaged. We are going to get married but I wanted to put off telling you and Charlie so that you could get more adjusted to being here. I didn't want to disrupt things on you again. Charlie overheard part of my conversation with Casey on that topic and jumped to the wrong conclusion. I don't think I have to tell you that Charlie has wanted me and his mom to get together for years and he got angry when he thought that it was going to fall through again. I don't think he was ever really mad at you but you were the easiest target. I'm not trying to defend what he did just explain things," Gordon said.  
I just nodded again. I didn't know what to say. Gordon waited a few moments, probably waiting to see if I would say anything and then he told me, "I'm going to call Casey and see if she and Charlie can come over at some point tonight. I think all four of us need to sit down and talk about this," he said standing up. "You going to be okay."  
"Yeah," I told him.  
"Okay," he said leaving my room and leaving me alone with my thoughts again. I laid back down and tried to sort out exactly what I was feeling about everything that was going on.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
After the game at the pond Fulton and I had walked to his house together. I ended up hanging out at his house longer than I originally planned as I walked back to my apartment building I knew I was already late for dinner. My mom was not going to be happy as this was one of the nights that she didn't work and we could actually have dinner together.  
I took the steps up to my apartment two at a time. I opened the door to the apartment calling out, "Sorry I'm late."  
I had been expecting to find my mom waiting impatiently for me, dinner already done and the dinning room table already set. Instead I found my mom sitting on the couch. The dinning room and kitchen were both dark.  
"Charlie, I'm glad you're finally home," she said standing up. I was starting to worry. Something wasn't right. I wanted to ask what was wrong but decided not to interrupt her. "Gordon called. He wants you and me to come over so we can all talk about things," my mom told me.  
"Adam started to ask questions about what I said at the pond didn't he?" I asked although I already knew the answer. Why else would Coach Bombay be so insistent that we all talk.  
"Not directly," my mom told me. "Seems he told Gordon that he wanted to go back to his family and when Gordon questioned him about it he found out that Adam only wanted to go back because he didn't want to ruin things between me and Gordon. Gordon's already told him that we're engaged and that he is still welcomed but he wants us all to talk things out."  
"I'm sorry Mom," I told her. I couldn't help but feel like this whole mess was my fault.  
"It's okay Charlie," she said. "Why don't we just head over to Gordon's and we can get this straightened out completely."  
"Okay," I said. I waited for her to put her coat on as I still had mine on and then we headed out to the car together.  
You know, there was plenty of times that I imagined how my mom and Coach Bombay would finally get together. Yes, even when she had gotten remarried during the short time that Coach Bombay had been playing minor league hockey, I had never given up on my fantasy of them getting together. I had come up with many scenarios but this had never been one of them. As far as I had known Adam had always had the perfect family life. I had never realized how bad his relationship with his father had been. And Adam being Adam had never volunteered the information. I was starting to wonder if this would ever work out. This whole situation was starting to remind me of a jigsaw puzzle. We were trying to fit the pieces together but would they ever go together. Did we have all the pieces. Could the four of us actually become a family or was it all just wishful thinking.  
My mom and I didn't talk much on the drive over to Bombay's place. I figured she was probably thinking about things like I had been. Was she having the same thoughts? Was she starting to have her doubts to? I didn't dare ask. I didn't want to know the answer.  
  
Gordon's POV:  
I looked at the clock again. I thought about calling Casey again and see what was keeping her but I knew the answer. Charlie had been out with his friends. Casey had said they would be over as soon as he got home. But it was starting to get late. Shouldn't he have been home by now?  
Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to answer it and was glad to see Casey and Charlie when I opened the door. It seemed like ever since the beginning I had messed this relationship up. First, I had been a jerk of a coach. Then once Casey had started to accept me I got off to join the minors which still wouldn't have been bad if maybe I had written or called while I was gone. I came back to find out that she had remarried. We still had remained friends and when she had told me that her marriage to Al wasn't going to well I thought maybe I would have a second chance. But I was messing my second chance up almost as bad. Although this time I did have help. I wasn't going to give up on this though. I'd make this work no matter how long it took. Make it work out for all four of us.  
"Come on in," I said to Casey and Charlie ushering them into the apartment. I took their coats from them and asked, "Can I get you anything to eat or drink." I had long forgotten about making dinner. All I wanted to do was get things sorted out. They must have felt the same way because they both refused.  
"I'll go get Adam," I told them and headed toward his room. I didn't bother to knock because I knew from checking on him earlier that he had fallen asleep. I walked over to his bed and gently shook his shoulder.  
"Adam," I said softly. "They're here," I told him when he opened his eyes. "You feel up to this?" I asked him. His eyes looked a little red and puffy like he had ended up crying himself to sleep.  
"Yeah," he said sitting up. "I'll be right there," he told me.  
"Okay," I said and went back into the living room to wait with Casey and Charlie.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
Gordon came back out of Adam's room a few minutes later and sat down in the arm chair next to the couch where my mom and I was sitting. No one said anything. Shortly after that Adam came out of his room and sat down on the couch beside me. He looked worn out and his eyes looked red and puffy like he had been crying. I wanted to say something to him but I didn't know what to say.  
I saw my mom and Coach Bombay exchange glances and then with a slight nod Coach Bombay was the one who started the conversation.  
"This was not how we had planned on telling you kids but it happened and its no one's fault," he said looking at me. I still couldn't help but feeling a little bit guilty. "I think now we just need to figure out how to proceed from here and I think the best way for us to do that is to make sure all of us know how the others feel about what's going on."  
Coach Bombay looked around at all of us. I know I nodded and I could see Adam nod beside me. I couldn't see my mom's reaction but I think she was probably willing to go along with whatever Coach Bombay said at this point. I know I was.  
"Let me start things out," Coach said continuing. "I love Casey. I have since I met her and now that I've gotten my second chance to make things work I'm not going to mess it up this time but Adam I also care about you. In a way I feel like everything that has been happening to you lately with your father is partly my fault. Maybe I never should've pointed out that you should've been playing for district five back then but at the time I never dreamed it would have come to this. Until your father comes around I can't, with a good conscious let you go back there because I know, no matter what you say, that it isn't what you want. If it was you never would have run off that night."  
"I'm glad you pointed out to the league that the line changes put me in district five," Adam said from beside. "Maybe I should've have said so years ago but it just never seemed to come up. Playing for the Ducks was the best thing that ever happened to me. Yeah, it was hard at first but in the long run I made better friends on the this team than I ever had on the Hawks. Sure we've had our problems but in the end they were there for me when I needed them. They became my friends because of who I am not because our families were in the same circles or because my family had money. In fact, I'd have to say they became my friends in spite of the fact my family has money," Adam said.  
That last comment brought a smile to my face. I couldn't help it. Most of us Ducks have always been vocal about our thoughts about rich people, especially me. And at the beginning that was one of the biggest problems we had with Banks. His family was rich. Then we got to know him. Sure, I still go off on my tangents about people who I think are preppy snobs (that little bit has been getting plenty of use at Eden Hall) but I don't even think of Adam as belonging in that group anymore. He's different. He judges people based on who they are. The only thing I ever found annoying about him was that he took his family being rich for granted. He didn't flaunt it, its just that was how he grew up. It was what he knew.  
"As for my Dad," Adam said continuing, "he has always pushed both my brother and me when it came to Hockey. If it hadn't been me playing with the Ducks that was the problem I'm sure he would have found something else and I wouldn't have had anyone to help me out in that case."  
"I'm sorry I even started this mess," I said when Adam had stopped speaking. "To tell you the truth I don't think that how I was feeling ever had anything to do with me actually thinking that it was Adam that was keeping the two of you apart. That was just an easy excuse for how I really felt. I was jealous of Adam."  
"Jealous of me?" Adam said incredulously.  
"Yeah its not that hard to be jealous of someone who on the surface seems to have everything," I told him. "You're family is rich, you lived in a mansion, hockey seems to come naturally to you when I have to work at it, and at first glance you seem to have the perfect normal family, two parents and a brother."  
"My family is far from perfect," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I'm starting to see that now," I told him. "And then you moved in with Coach Bombay and I guess I was jealous of that. I guess I felt as though you were taking my place with Coach Bombay."  
"Charlie no one could take you're place. You and I have a special relationship. The relationship I have with Adam is completely different but its no more or less important to me."  
"If it helps there have been times that I've been jealous of you too," Adam said from beside me. It was a admission which shocked me.  
"What could possibly make you jealous of me?" I asked him  
"You're outgoing. You have no problem sticking up for yourself and others. You're a natural leader. Why do you think the other Ducks look up to you and follow your lead even off the ice."  
"I never really thought about it," I told him honestly but starting to see his point. I would definitely not have used the word outgoing to describe Adam. "Sometimes following me isn't exactly the brightest thing to do," I said thinking about what a jerk I had been at the beginning of the school year.  
"Did you ever hear the word smart come out of my mouth," Adam said with a smile on his face. I picked up a nearby pillow and hit him with it although I was smiling too. His comment definitely lighten the mood in the room momentarily which was a good thing. After we all stopped laughing my Mom finally took her turn to say what was on her mind.  
"Adam, I just want you to know that the only reason I didn't offer to take you in when you showed up at our house back at Thanksgiving was simply the lack of room. That arrangement wouldn't have worked for anyone so I have no problem with having you as part of our family when Gordon and I get married. And I also want you to know that I'm not going to try to take anyone's place but I hope in time we can at the very least be friends. You won't be being disloyal to anyone by letting yourself become a part of a new family," my mom told him. I saw Adam nod slightly at her words. Adam didn't really know my Mom that well even though we had been friends for four years and I knew Adam didn't let people get close to him easily. From her words I think my mom realized that.  
"Casey and I have been discussing this Adam, and we both agree that it would be best to let you set the pace. For this to work you need to feel comfortable with it because the three of us already are comfortable with the idea. If you want us to wait so you can get use to the idea then we'll wait to actually get married."  
"No, don't wait on my account. I'll adjust to it. It may be hard at first but I'll adjust," Adam said and I couldn't help but think that he was a much stronger person than me. Put in his place I think I would've wanted them to wait for a little while.  
"Are you sure?" Gordon asked. "After everything you've been through..."  
"I'm sure," Adam said cutting him off. "I think actually it would be better that way. I think if I get to use to it being just Gordon and me then it'll be harder getting use to two more people around."  
"Okay," Gordon said. "Anyone else want to add anything else?" he asked. We all shook our heads no. "Then how about we order pizza. I know I'm getting hungry."  
And so we did. After our pizza dinner Adam went to bed. He looked dead on his feet by this time. My Mom, Coach Bombay and I ended up talking some more in the kitchen and before long we were discussing ideas for the wedding. I personally couldn't wait to start telling the others. 


	14. Heart and soul

Charlie's POV:  
The rest of the holiday vacation was fairly uneventful. I ended up spending Thursday hanging out with Guy and Connie. We hung around my apartment and watched some movies and talked about things. Guy told us about his decision to live primarily with his Dad and how his mom had taken it. I hadn't talked much to Connie over the break so she filled me in on how things were going in her family and told us that her Dad was going to be going back to work part time on Monday. His doctor had cleared him for three half days a week. She admitted she still wasn't comfortable with her Dad suddenly wanting to know details about her life but she was getting use to it slowly. And then I of course told them about my Mom and Coach Bombay being engaged. Overall things were starting to look better for all of us and I couldn't wait to get back to Eden Hall. I wanted to see how the other Ducks had fared over the holiday break.  
My mom and I again went over to Gordon's for dinner on Saturday. It was an early dinner and afterwards my Mom and Gordon went to look at a couple of houses with their real estate agent. They asked me to go with them but I declined. I decided to keep Adam company instead. The last couple of days Adam had seemed to have had a set back in his recovery. Gordon had said that he hadn't even left his room on Thursday or Friday. Today he was out of his room but other than eating dinner with us at the table, he had been laying on the couch all day.  
"What are you watching?" I asked him coming into the living room from the kitchen where I had been cleaning up from dinner. I sat down in the arm chair.  
"I'm not really sure," Adam said. "After awhile all of these tv programs start looking alike," he commented sounding bored. Of course it probably wasn't just sounding bored. He probably was bored. He'd been stuck in this apartment for the last week and a half. I'd probably being going stir crazy myself.  
"Do you think you'll be going back to school next week with us?" I asked him. I sort of knew the answer already but I figured it might get us talking.  
"Probably not," Adam said. "Though I wish I were. The more school I miss the more I'm going to have to catch up on and I already have to redo two of last semesters finals."  
"Really?" I said. It was the first I had heard of it. I had I feeling I knew which two they were. "Math and History right."  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry about them. You'll do fine."  
"Like I did the first time."  
"You were sick the first time. Come on you slept through the study group and I'll tell you the three of us weren't exactly quiet."  
"Great, maybe I can sleep through the next semester too."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll help you out with your school work or if you'd rather I'll get Julie to help you," I said think about some of the grades I have gotten. Let's just say it's a good thing Bombay took over because I wouldn't have been playing toward the end of the season with Orion's B or higher rule. I just barely made a C in some of my classes, history for one.  
"As long as you don't try helping me study from what you remember your help will be fine," Adam told me.  
"It's a deal."  
"So have I missed anything interesting lately?" Adam asked.  
I filled him in about what was going on with Guy's family and Connie's family. Connie had gotten a phone call from Julie on Thursday night and Julie had been having a blast at the ski resort up until the point she sprained her ankle trying to get off the ski lift. It had only been a slight sprain though and she would be back to normal by the time she came back to Eden on Monday. I told him about our hockey game the other day and how Jesse had told Guy that they wouldn't be able to win without Adam on the team.  
"Which I think only lit a fire under all of them because they ended up beating us 9-4," I told him.  
"I bet Jesse wasn't too happy about that," Adam commented laughing.  
"He took it pretty well up until the point that Guy started rubbing it in," I told him. "Toward the end of the game the two of them weren't talking to each other but I would imagine they've patched things up by now."  
We were silent for a little while and then I decided to go ahead and bring up something that I had been wanting to do for a long while but I guess I had been afraid too. Afraid to bring up something that was probably left in the past. But it was something that I wanted to know.  
"What was it like being a part of the Varsity team?" I asked him.  
Adam was silent for awhile. I thought he wasn't going to answer me and I definitely wasn't going to ask again -right then or ever. Just when I was about to bring up something else though he finally spoke.  
"I never really felt like part of the team. With the exception of Scooter and a few others I know that they didn't want me on the team- partly because of you guys but mostly just because I was a freshman. And then the prank war started and I felt alone. You guys hated me because I was a part of varsity and my new teammates hated me."  
"We just operated on the fact that you were in on the pranks. I guess we never really thought about it."  
"Charlie I was probably one of the last people to find out about the clothes in the shower prank. And as for the dinner, I learned about that one about an hour before we left for the restaurant. I even tried to come over and warn you guys but Riley and Cole caught me. Riley told me that if I even attempted to warn any of you guys again that I'd regret it. If it hadn't been that Scooter came along when he did I probably would have regretted it right then and there."  
"Man, none of us even realized," I told him as I thought back to the beginning of the school year. Maybe we should have realized something. Looking back I could remember seeing Adam's total lack of interest in anything. He had been trying to hide what was going on. Trying to hide the pain he was in. I remember seeing the bruises that I just put off as coming from hockey practice. I suddenly realized that we had been no better than the Hawks had been. Adam had made another team and we had dropped him just like that. "I don't know what I could possibly say to make things better. I'm sorry doesn't seem enough in this case."  
"You know I don't think anything you or any of the others could say could make things better at this point," Adam said quietly. I thought for sure he was going to tell me to leave. That he didn't want to talk to me again and the thing is I knew I deserved it. I had known this was a subject better left unexplored. "But Charlie I don't think that matters any more. Like I said the other night when I needed you guys you were there. After the scholarship hearings what you said to Riley about having an unfair advantage - well that meant a lot to me. I had my doubts at that point about it. I figured you guys just wanted to beat Varsity but things without you guys had been terrible. I figured I'd take my chances. But even after I went back to Varsity afterwards you guys stood by me. When I got injured it was you guys who were there for me -not my so called teammates. Hell they used my injury as way to get rid of me. Nothing said could make things better but nothing needs to be said because you guys were there for me in the end and to me that is what matters. People say and do things stupid without thinking about it but when they try to make amends for it then that is how they truly feel in their hearts."  
"I don't know how you do it Adam. I don't think I could be so forgiving in your place."  
"I don't have a choice Charlie. If I lose you as a friend then I lose the Ducks too and then what do I have. No one. I don't make friends easily so to me keeping the ones I do have is important to me."  
Something I had said to Orion came back to me then. I had accused him of "breaking up the best thing any of us had ever had". I had been wrong. Orion hadn't been breaking us up. I had. I hadn't wanted to let go of what we had. I had been fighting the changes and in doing so letting it change who I was. That was the different between me and Adam. Adam hadn't let all the changes change who he was. Despite everything he was still the same quiet, determined, and loyal person he had been when he had come to play for the Ducks. Still putting others before himself. Bombay had called me the heart of team and maybe I was. But if that was true then Adam was the soul of the team. He had always been there for all of us. If one of us had an off day during a game Adam put in the extra effort to make up for it. No matter how far behind in score we had been Adam had always been the first one to insist we still had a chance. That we couldn't give up. And even when we had given up on him, he had never given up on us.  
I think we both felt that enough had been said. Adam had picked up the remote to the tv and switched the channel until he had found a movie that we both liked. We watched the movie in silence. By the time my Mom and Coach Bombay came home the movie was almost over and Adam had long ago fallen asleep.  
"How did it go?" I asked as they walked through the door.  
"Good," my mom said. "We actually found a place that we both like. You and Adam would both have your own rooms, and there would still be an extra bedroom."  
"Its closer to Eden Hall," Bombay said picking up where my mom left off but still close enough for the two of you to hang out with your friends on school breaks."  
I knew why Bombay had been looking for something closer to Eden Hall. He had told us about taking the job as Eden Hall's Physical Education teacher and as long as things went well this semester he was going to stay there. As for coaching next season that depended on what Orion chose to do.  
"Come on, Charlie its getting late," my Mom said. She was still in her coat so I got up and grabbed mine from the hook. As I got into coat she and Bombay kissed good-bye. As the two of us left Bombay was trying to wake Adam up enough to get him into his room. I couldn't wait until we were actually a family.  
  
Guy's POV:  
I spent the Sunday before going back to Eden Hall moving into the new apartment with my Dad. We were only a fifteen minute walk from my old home which was nice. At least I wouldn't have a problem with getting over to see my mom and brothers and sisters when I was home from Eden.  
After we had gotten all of our stuff over at the apartment I left my Dad to start the unpacking and headed back to the house. I had promised to help Abby move her stuff out of the room she shared with Alexis and into my old room.  
"You know I spent most of the fall semester being mad at you," Abby said as we carried the mattress toward her knew room. It was the last piece of the bed that we had to move. We had already reassembled the bed in her knew room and had the foundation on the frame.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because you weren't here. I had to watch what was happening with Mom and Dad by myself. I had to be strong for the other kids while you were away at school having fun."  
"It wasn't exactly all fun," I told her " but I know what you mean and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."  
"Its not easy being the oldest. I've always felt as if I had to be the strong one. To protect all of you."  
"I'm not a little kid anymore Abby," I told her. "I can help shoulder some of that responsibility for Mark, Eric and Alexis. Even if I'm not living here I'm only a phone call away. Anytime you feel overwhelmed and need someone to talk to just call. We need to be there for each other, now more than ever."  
"That means a lot to me Guy," she told me as we put the mattress on top of the foundation. As she started to leave the room I stopped he and gave her a quick hug.  
"Thanks, I needed that," she said.  
"How about we move the rest of that stuff now," I told her. "I still have to get my posters and pictures off the wall."  
"I was wondering, if maybe we could leave that poster up?" she said indicating my Star Wars poster hanging on the wall by the door. "It seems like its been there forever and with the way everything has been changing it be nice to have something that hasn't."  
"Sure," I told her. It was probably one of my oldest posters but I understood what she was saying and it flattered me that she wanted something left behind that would remind her of me and how things use to be.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews Katie, crazy4nc128, and Banksiesbabe99. I really liked that line myself so I'm glad other people found it funny. I realize this story is turning out to be more sappy than anything else but I'm glad you are all still enjoying it. 


	15. A new beginning

Julie's POV:  
When I stepped off the plane into the terminal at the airport on Monday morning I wasn't surprised to find Ms. Conway waiting for me instead of Coach Bombay. I had talked to Connie on Thursday night after I had sprained my ankle so I knew all about what was going on back here in Minnesota. Even about the pending wedding.  
"Congratulations on the engagement," I told Ms. Conway as I walked over to where she was waiting for me.  
"Thanks," she said showing me the ring and then we left the terminal and headed to get my luggage. "Dwayne's flight is due in twenty minutes so I figured we'd get your stuff out to the car and then come back in and meet him. Then I'll take you both over to Eden Hall. The other kids won't get in till this afternoon."  
"Okay," I said. We were standing at the luggage carousel at this point. As the luggage started going by I kept a look out for my two suitcases. Once I had them Ms. Conway and I headed out to her car with my stuff.  
We put the stuff in the trunk and then headed back into the airport. As we arrived at the terminal the arrival of Dwayne's flight was being announced. As the people started coming off the plane I kept a look out for my friend. The first thing I saw of him was his cowboy hat. As I saw him look in our direction I waved. He waved back and headed over toward us.  
"Where's Coach Bombay?" Dwayne asked.  
"It's a long story," I told him. "I'll fill you in later."  
"Hi Dwayne," Ms. Conway said.  
"Hi, Ms. Conway, thanks for picking me up."  
"No problem Dwayne," Ms. Conway told him.  
The three of us headed to get Dwayne's luggage. After we got it we went out to the car again and loaded his stuff up. We were then off to Eden Hall. On the way there I filled him in on Adam being sick. I didn't tell him about Ms. Conway and Bombay being engaged because I figured Charlie would want to tell him that. Connie had said that Charlie was so thrilled that the two were finally getting married. I also didn't say anything about Guy's parents or Connie and her father because I figured that it was up to them to tell who they wanted about that.  
When we got to Eden Hall, Dwayne and I got our stuff, said good-bye to Ms. Conway and headed inside. Even though it was still fairly early in the day the dorm building was already a zoo. Kids were running up and down the steps and yelling from room to room. Up the stairs I could hear several voices that belonged to Ducks. I headed down the hallway to the room on the first floor that I shared with Connie.  
As I opened the door I found Connie already in our room and almost settled in.  
"It must be so nice to be local," I commented dropping my bags on the floor right inside the door way.  
"Well, hello to you too," Connie said turning around from where she was putting clothes in her dresser drawers.  
"Hello," I told her picking up one of my bags and tossing it on my bed.  
"Let me finish up here and I'll help you put your stuff away," Connie said.  
"Thanks," I told her. "So any word on when Adam is coming back."  
"No, Charlie said he had a doctor appointment this morning but that he didn't think he was going to be coming back to school right a way," Connie told me. "Rumor has it though that his roommate isn't coming back this semester though."  
"Steve isn't coming back? Why not?"  
"No one is really sure. I've heard everything this morning from his parents thought Eden Hall was a bad influence to he failed last semester."  
"You've got to be kidding," I said. "The guy was always studying. There is no way he failed last semester."  
By this time Connie had finished with her clothes and was helping me put my stuff away. "So have you seen or heard from Scooter yet?" Connie asked changing the subject.  
"No not yet. I sent him a post card from the resort once."  
"Only once. I thought you were madly in love with him," Connie said with an evil smile on her face.  
"Yeah, well I kind of got distracted with a certain cute ski instructor," I admitted.  
"But I thought you were a good skier?"  
"I am but that's not what I told him. He was cute and what harm is a little flirting. Its not like Scooter and I are written in stone."  
"So were you able to pull off being a bad skier?" Connie asked me.  
"Actually yeah. He fell for it. Of course after I tripped getting off the ski lift anyone would have believed I knew nothing about skiing."  
"You didn't tell me you tripped in front of a cute guy. That must have been so embarrassing."  
"Why do you think I didn't tell you," I told her. "Of course I'm over it now. I'll probably never see the guy again so what does it matter."  
"And you still have Scooter."  
"Yeah, there is that isn't there," I said. I knew I was beaming and I really didn't care.  
Connie and I kept gossiping while we got our room in order. We were just finishing up when there was a knock on the door.  
"Yeah," I called as I shoved my last suitcase underneath my bed and out of the way.  
"Its lunch time girls. You two coming?" Charlie asked sticking his head in the door.  
"Yeah, be right there," I told him.  
"Okay, make it quick," he said disappearing.  
Connie and I quickly finished up and left our room locking the door behind us. We made our way down the hallway and found most of the guys gathered around the bottom of the steps. Russ, Portman, and Luis still hadn't got in yet.  
"Ah and here come the two beautiful ladies," Averman said as we joined them.  
"No I'm not putting in a good word with Scooter for you Averman. You got to make the roller hockey team on your own," I told him. Averman had been bugging me about it before the holiday break and it looked as if he was going to pick up from where he left off.  
"Can't blame a guy for trying," Averman said.  
"Who'd want to be on that lame roller hockey team anyway," Goldberg said.  
"Your just saying that because you don't think you can make it either," Averman told him.  
"Who are you kidding. I'd make it on the team hands down," Goldberg said as we started walking toward the cafeteria.  
"Then you'll be a try outs on Wednesday, right Goldie," Charlie said.  
"Ah, I'll have to check my schedule," Goldberg said quickly. The rest of us just laughed. We all liked Goldberg but we all knew he could be dangerous on roller blades.  
"What about you Dwayne?" Charlie asked. "You trying out."  
"Nah, I think I'm going to join the equestrian club," he said.  
"Personally, I like hobbies that don't have minds of their own," Fulton commented.  
"So you in for tryouts?" I asked him.  
"Nah, Portman and I have decided not to join any sports of clubs this semester. We want some free time."  
"That could be dangerous," Charlie said.  
"I'm trying out for the school play," Ken said.  
"You know you could do both. Drama club meets at night," Connie said. "I looked into it already."  
"Yeah, but if I get a part I need my afternoons to memorize my lines," Ken told her.  
"I'm not trying out for the play with you," Guy told Connie. "I have my limits." By this time we were waiting in line for our food.  
"Did I ask you to," Connie said.  
"No." Guy admitted.  
"Did you hear that Mr. Gubbine resigned," Averman said.  
"Just great he was suppose to be my PE teacher this semester," Fulton said. "We'll probably end up with someone we all hate."  
"Yeah, from what I hear I don't think you guys will like the new PE teacher at all," Charlie said as we made our way to a nearby table.  
"You know who it is?" Fulton asked.  
"Who is it?" Goldberg and Averman asked.  
Charlie shrugged with an evil smile on his face. I could tell he was having fun with his little secret.  
"Spill it Conway," Guy said as he sat down next to Conway.  
"Well, its some guy named Bombay," Charlie said nonchalantly.  
"Coach Bombay is the new PE teacher," Fulton said incredulously. "You're not just joking with us are you Conway."  
"No honest. Come on would I lie about something like that," Charlie said.  
"I guess not," Fulton said.  
"So have they set a date for the wedding yet?" Guy asked.  
"No not yet," Charlie said. "They're waiting to see how Adam's recovery goes. Once he comes back to school they'll probably set the date. I know they're planning small and are going to do it soon. I've already seen the house they're buying. We're planning on starting to move things in this weekend."  
"I heard Linda's not coming back to Eden this semester?" Connie said.  
"What she do, run off with Steve," Averman wise cracked. Charlie shot him an evil look before talking.  
"Yeah, she's staying home this semester. Her mom is sick and needs some help around the house so Linda is going to school closer to home."  
"Sorry, to hear that," I told him.  
"Yeah, well things happen. I don't know, we may try keeping things going but I don't know if its going to work."  
After that Ken and Dwayne started telling us about their Christmas breaks. From the sound of it they had as much fun as I had. Dwayne had spent some of his time riding in local rodeos doing calf roping and had come in first place in the last one he had done. Ken said he had fun seeing all his old friends and just hanging out even though he didn't do anything special. I couldn't wait for Portman, Luis and Russ to get in so we could find out how their break had gone.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
It was nice being back at Eden Hall with all my friends even though Linda wasn't coming back. She had called me the night before and told me. I doubted very much we would keep in touch like we had promised each other the night before but you never knew.  
After lunch most of the Ducks went there separate ways. I headed back to the dorms alone. I wanted to call Adam and see what the doctor had told him.  
Once in the dorm building I headed upstairs to my room to grab the cell phone Coach Bombay had gotten me for Christmas. I don't think my mom was to happy about it but she didn't actually say anything about it as far as I knew. As I reached the top of the stairs I noticed that the door to the room that Adam had shared with Steve the previous semester was open and the light was on. From what I knew Steve hadn't been coming back to Eden and I didn't think Adam would be here yet even if he had been cleared to come back to school.  
Curious I made my way down the hallway glancing into the room as I did so. There was a kid putting stuff away on what use to be Steve's side of the room. It took me a moment but then I realized that I knew the kid.  
"Jesse," I said surprised walking into the room. "What are you doing here?" Jesse had turned down the scholarship all of the Ducks were offered last summer. He said he wanted nothing to do with a private school.  
"Eden Hall offered me a scholarship again, this time for basketball as long as I got through try outs. My Dad told me I would be stupid to pass up the scholarship again so I decided to make him happy. Try outs were last Friday and I made the JV team so here I am."  
"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.  
"I wanted to surprise you guys," Jesse said.  
"Well, you certainly did do that. You playing hockey next year?"  
"As long as I can deal with this preppy school yeah," Jesse said.  
"Don't worry," I told him. "We're doing a pretty good job making our mark on this school. I think you'll like it here. Do you know who your roommate is?" I asked.  
"No, they wouldn't tell me. I have a feeling you know though," Jesse said seeing the smile that had come to my face.  
"Yeah," I said purposely not telling him who it was.  
"Okay, will you please tell me who my roommate is?" Jesse asked starting to sound exasperated.  
"Well, why didn't you ask in the first place?" I told him. "Adam is your roommate."  
"Are you serious?" Jesse asked.  
"Would I lie about something like that," I said acting like I was actually hurt by his doubt. "You don't have to answer that," I told him before he could say something smart.  
"When is Adam coming back to school?" Jesse asked.  
"I don't know for sure yet. I was actually on my way to call him to find out how his doctor's appointment went." I told Jesse. "Let me go make the call and then I'll help you get settled in," I told him.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
I left Jesse's room and headed for the one I shared with Guy. I picked up my cell phone off the desk where I had left it and dialed Coach Bombay's number. Adam answered the phone as Coach Bombay was at the airport picking up the other Ducks whose flights were all coming in within the hour.  
"So what did the doctor tell you?" I asked him getting right to the point.  
"I can't come back until next week and even then I'm suppose to take it easy for the next few weeks. She told me it would probably be better if I didn't get involved in any extracurricular activities this semester."  
"That sucks," I commented.  
"Yeah, but I'm looking at it this way, at least I got sick after the hockey season. If I have to be banned from extracurricular activities I'm glad it is during the spring semester and not the fall semester."  
"You have a point there," I said. I thought about telling him about Jesse but decided not to. Why ruin the surprise? I talked to Adam for a little while and then said good-bye and headed back to help Jesse get settled in.  
We were just finishing up when we heard footsteps pounding up the steps. I looked at Jesse. There was no doubt who was thundering up the steps. Portman and the other Ducks had finally arrived from the airport.  
"Hey guys," I said to Russ, Portman and Luis as they walked by. Jesse was standing behind me and at first all three of them walked by with a quick hi. Then all three of them stopped in mid stride and looked back at us.  
"Jesse, where did you come from?" Russ said asking what all three of them were wondering.  
Jesse filled them in on what he had already told me and then we both helped them get settled into there rooms.  
Later that even all of us who were at Eden Hall staked out the dorm common room. We spent the evening just swapping stories about our Holiday break and joking around. It was good to be back here with my friends even though I was excited about the upcoming wedding to. There was also roller hockey tryouts in a couple of days and it looked as if I was going to have to follow the Eden Hall JV basketball team too. Even without Linda here it looked like there would be plenty to keep me busy here at during this upcoming semester and I was planning on having fun and being a better friend than I had been since coming here last September.  
  
-The end Note: Thanks for all of you who've reviewed the story. To find out what happens during the spring semester you're going to have to come back for the next story in what seems to be turning into a series. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
